


Mine

by Minhyukkie13 (AlbaRoss13)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, English is not my first language so please be patient, F/M, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, May contain smut idk yet, Multi, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress, i need a beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaRoss13/pseuds/Minhyukkie13
Summary: Wonho will do everything to protect his best friend from anyone; even if it meansfalling in lovewith him."I can make you happy, but first I need to make you mine."





	1. The Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so...
> 
> I'm back again, guys! This is a work in progress, ok? And I swear I'm praying to God to have enough time to finish it but I just couldn't keep this idea out of my head.
> 
> English is not my language and I'm trying _really_ hard to improve it, so please let me know if there's any mistake with the grammar, with the words or whatever.
> 
> Enjoy!

He was _tired_.

 

And he wasn’t tired in the sense of needing to take a nap to rest his body. Neither was he tired in the sense of wanting to take a trip to somewhere else in order to forget his problems and his responsibilities for a few days. But maybe Minhyuk’s needed that second option.

 

He looked down at the dark-haired boy lying on his thighs. Minhyuk eyes were closed, but Wonho knew he wasn’t sleeping; he was just taking a few seconds in the middle of his story to calm down a little and contain his tears. Wonho caressed his hair to comfort him.

 

He was tired of _always being in this situation._ That’s it.

 

He knew Minhyuk since they were only twelve years old and they became best friends almost immediately. They had to go through all kind of situations together during their teenage years. They had to go through all that phase of “experimentation”, when Wonho went out with a lot of girls, too many girls actually, only having one night stands and not so serious relationships; and Minhyuk kept himself away from it, looking from the distance, worried about his best friend. Obviously, Wonho tried to join Minhyuk to the “fun” countless times, but the younger would always say ‘no’. Wonho didn’t get upset about it. Actually, Wonho never has gotten upset about anything related to Minhyuk, he didn’t have any complain about the younger boy. Not at all.

 

He didn’t even get upset when Minhyuk confessed to be gay, when both of them were sixteen years old. And he didn’t get upset when Minhyuk confessed to be in love with one of their closest friends; Shownu.

 

But he did get surprised when, after many years of Minhyuk being “in love” with Shownu, after all those times Minhyuk had relationships with jerks and after all those times Wonho had to break some noses, Shownu suddenly decided to correspond Minhyuk’s feelings.

 

And Wonho should feel happy for his friend… Only God knew there wasn’t anything more important for Wonho than Minhyuk’s happiness. But he just couldn’t swallow all the story about how Shownu woke up one day realizing he wanted to be with Minhyuk. Obviously, he wouldn’t say that to Minhyuk, he kept his mouth shut and listened every time Minhyuk had a problem with Shownu… Just like in that moment.

 

-It’s just… -Minhyuk continued in a quiet soft voice with his eyes locked into the grey sweater the older boy was wearing- I don’t know what he expects from me.

-He shouldn’t be expecting anything from you… -Wonho replied almost immediately- You’re perfect just the way you are. You don’t need to change anything.

-But then how do I make him to love me as much as I love him? -Minhyuk asked looking into Wonho’s eyes. Wonho looked back into the younger boy’s eyes then; every time he would do it he would feel weird.

 

It was like looking the most pure creature that has ever existed, innocent and naïve. If eyes were the door to the soul, that’s what Wonho would see in Minhyuk’s eyes. He felt full and complete having in front of him this beautiful entity and, at the same time, he would feel ashamed because he was _just him_ , an impure creature with a human soul daring to look to Minhyuk’s eyes. He didn’t deserve Minhyuk as his best friend; no matter how long they’ve been knowing each other, Wonho would always think that way. And he couldn’t believe there was people like Shownu, people immune to Minhyuk’s pureness. _How would you want to hurt such innocent creature?_ Wonho couldn’t understand it.

 

-If he doesn’t love you the way you deserve then he’s not worth it. -Wonho said, dragging his eyes away from Minhyuk’s and continuing with his caresses on Minhyuk’s dark hair. Wonho still remembers how Minhyuk’s hair used to be white a few months ago, and even though sometimes he missed the bright color, Wonho couldn’t deny Minhyuk looked as beautiful with his hair as dark as coffee.

 

Minhyuk sighed and sat on the couch, moving away from Wonho’s thighs. Wonho saw how Minhyuk rubbed his left eye, probably because of a tear he failed to contain. Wonho tensed his jaw. He hated to see Minhyuk crying.

 

-Do you want me to talk to him? -Wonho offered and Minhyuk shook his head.

-I’m sure I just haven’t tried enough. -Minhyuk smiled softly and Wonho made a face.

 

Wonho noted how the eyes of the dark-haired boy moved to his hair, probably trying to find a way to drag the conversation into a different topic.

 

-I’m bringing the hair dye and the bleach tonight. -Minhyuk said, touching Wonho’s silver and faded blue hair. Wonho sighed.- We need to dye it again.

-What I need is this hair color to disappear. -Wonho replied and Minhyuk looked at him with narrowed eyes.

-Come on! It will be fun! -Minhyuk insisted with a bright smile between his lips.

-Pfff... Ok. Fine.

-Great! -Said the dark haired boy, getting up from Wonho’s couch.- Gotta go. I’m late to class. -He took his backpack from the floor close to the couch where he was sitting with Wonho a few second ago.

 

Wonho saw Minhyuk walking to the apartment door, they’ve been knowing for years now so he didn’t need to take Minhyuk to the front door. Minhyuk even had one copy of the key of Wonho’s apartment, which means that the yourger boy would sometimes enter to the apartment and make a mess when he wasn't round. Minhyuk stopped his walk just before going out and turned around to look at Wonho.

 

-Don’t talk with him about this, Wonho… I’m serious. -He said and Wonho shrugged.

-I wouldn’t do anything you don’t _want_ me to do.

 

Minhyuk shot him a glare and then sighed, leaving the apartment.

 

First thing Wonho did as soon as Minhyuk closed the door was to take out his cellphone from the back pocked of his pants. Both Minhyuk and Wonho knew very well that he would end up talking with Shownu eitherway. Wonho was just like that, he’s always been like that. If there was something bothering Minhyuk, he would make sure to fix it.

 

He sent a text message to Shownu and asked to meet him in a café not so far from his own apartment. He got up and went to his bedroom to look for one of his jackets, his favorite one, but then he remembered that Minhyuk took his leather jacket a few days ago. He sighed, choosing a flannel shirt with red and black squares and a blue jean jacket.

 

He left home ten minutes later and it took him ten minutes more to get to the café. Shownu wasn’t there yet, so Wonho ordered an Americano and sat on one of the last tables in the room, away from the front door.

 

He wasn’t sure about what he was going to tell Shownu, obviously he didn’t want to start a fight (not like the other times when he had to talk with Minhyuk’s ex/boyfriends, when he _did want_ to start a fight). This time his intentions  were to help, not to break noses. Minhyuk has been in love with Shownu for too many years for Wonho to fuck it up like that. But then again, maybe it was the best for Minhyuk because if Shownu was playing a game…

 

His thoughts vanished when one girl came with his drink, he smiled as soon as she got to the table and she spoke looking nervous.

 

-Uhm… You forgot to give your name before, so we couldn't call you and let you know when your coffee was finished… -She said with a soft and shy voice- I’ve brought it to you.

 

Wonho widened his smile and felt satisfied when the nervousness of the girl increased.

 

-I’m really sorry. -He apologized- I’m a little sloppy sometimes… What’s your name?

-My name is Jeung… -She whispered, blushing.

-Well, thank you, Jeung. -He said then with a smile and a wink- Again, I’m sorry for making you overwork here. -He took the cup from her hands, making sure to brush his hand with hers, causing all her face to turn red.

 

She made a small bow and left with a hurry, tripping with her feet due to the nervousness and hiding behind the counter as soon as she could. There were other two girls behind the counter waiting for Jeung, and both of them seemed as pleased with the interaction as the shy girl was.

 

Wonho looked at them satisfied and then he looked to the front door, Shownu was there. He was wearing black sportswear, he probably was at the gym before going to the café. Wonho saw Shownu’s eyes focusing on him first but then he walked to the counter making the three girls get quiet, all of them paying attention to the new guy.

 

Wonho snorted and rolled his eyes, looking through the window. He didn’t look back until Shownu was in front of him.

 

-Hey. -Greeted the dark skinned boy, sitting in front of Wonho.

-Hey. -Wonho replied, glaring at Shownu.

-Well… What’s up? -Shownu said, straight to the point.

 

Wonho sighed, placing his elbow on the table and lying his yaw against the palm of his hand. He looked back at Shownu with contempt.

 

-I’m glad you’re ok, Shownu. I’m fine as well, thanks for asking. -Wonho said with sarcasm.

-We both know we’re ok, I don’t see why we have to waste time following such formalities. -Replied the dark skinned boy and Wonho sighed again. That’s Shownu; he either spoke too little or thought of the way of speaking too little.

 

Another girl appeared in front of them this time, with Shownu’s order in her right hand.

 

-You’re Shownu, right? -She asked with a smile. She looked less shy than the previous girl, Wonho noted.- This is your coffee. Americano.

-Oh… -Shownu seemed to be a little surprised he didn’t have to get up to bring the drink himself, even though he gave his name.- Thanks. -He said, taking the cup of coffee from the girl hand and taking a zip of it. He didn’t say anything else to the girl and Wonho had to bite his lower lip to avoid sighing for the third time in less than five minutes.

-Thank you so much for your hard work, seriously. -Wonho spoke instead of Shownu, shooting a smile and a wink to the girl. She smiled back and walked away with a cute pink color on her cheeks. Wonho looked back at Shownu.- You are frustrating sometimes, you know?

-Why? I don’t care about her. -Shownu said while taking the cup of coffee back to his lips.

-Do you _care_ about Minhyuk? -Wonho asked and Shownu stopped the cup half way to his lips, fixing his gaze on the silver haired boy- Do you know he’s in love with you?

-I don’t understand why are you bringing that up now. Is this why you wanted to meet me here today? -Shownu replied, leaving the cup on the table.

Well, at least Wonho had his attention now.

-He’s trying his best for you, he worries about you, he has all these feeling for you… Do you really love him back? Or are you just playing with him?

-I’m still not understanding what’s the point, Wonho…

-You just have to answer.

-Ok, so… Why would I be with him then? -Shownu asked back.

Wonho ignored the fact that Shownu chose not to answer his question and spoke again.- I’m worried. Minhyuk doesn’t deserve someone playing on him.

-I see. -Shownu said and he waited a couple of seconds before continuing- Minhyuk is capable enough of making his own decisions and taking responsibility later of himself and the consequences of his acts. He’s not a kid, Wonho.

Wonho raised an eyebrow. -Now I’m the one not understanding what’s all that about.

-Since I met you, you’ve been always behind him. -Shownu explained- You’re like a lap dog, always following his steps, growling and biting anyone who dares to get closer to him just because you don’t have the balls to do it yourself. You follow him and beg for the little affection he can give you, which is only as a friend.

-Are you suggesting I like Minhyuk? -Wonho asked- I’m not even into guys, Shownu.

-He isn’t a simple guy, is he? You don’t only like him, you _love_ him. -Shownu replied and Wonho frowned a little.

-I love him as a friend. I’ve been knowing him for years, I’m pretty sure I’m not attracted to him. -Wonho said- But he’s my best friend and I’m not going to let you to play with him.

-He’s not as innocent as you believe. -Shownu said then, smiling a little- If you only knew the things he can do with that little tongue of his…

 

Wonho bit his lip to avoid punching Shownu’s face.

 

\- Have a good evening. -Wonho said as he got up.

-Why don’t you make him choose? -The dark skinned boy said before Wonho could take the first step to walk away- Why don’t you make him choose between you and me?

-I wouldn’t do that to him. -Wonho answered- He loves you.

-But he loves you too, right? -Shownu spoke- You’re not happy with me close to him and to be honest, I don’t like how he’s always spending time with you.

-Shownu… -Wonho smiled, cynically.- Go fuck yourself. -He said, leaving the table and the café.

 

* * *

 

It was already 8 pm. Wonho was lying down on his couch after taking a hot shower and changing his clothes. He wasn’t actually paying attention to the tv show in front of him, he couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Shownu hours ago. Not about wether or not he felt something for Minhyuk, he already knew the answer was “no”; but about keeping Shownu away from Minhyuk.

 

He knew that he was being selfish only by considering the idea of doing it, he would become the worst human being if he succeeded. But there was something inside him shouting that Minhyuk was better without Shownu, and Wonho would protect  Minhyuk no matter what, Minhyuk didn’t need Shownu for that. Besides, Wonho definitely was selfish and possessive, he had to admit.

 

That’s what he meant about Minhyuk having a pure soul, the one thinking about how to push his best friend’s boyfriend away was Wonho not Minhyuk. Wonho somehow imagined that Shownu would try to do the same from his side, otherwise he wouldn’t have brought up the idea.

 

The sound of the apartment’s door being opened was what brought Wonho back to the reality. He looked at the door and saw Minhyuk there, trying to enter the apartment together with two backpacks and many other bags in his hands. Wonho got up and walked to him.

 

-What’s all this? Are you moving in or what? -The silver and blue haired boy joked and Minhyuk stuck out his tongue in response.

-This is our food, idiot. -Explained the younger boy- I’ve bought Chinese food for dinner, but I brought you ramen as well.

 -That’s why you’re my favorite person. -Wonho replied with a smile, taking the bags from Minhyuk hands and putting them over the kitchen counter. He didn’t waste time, moving things inside the bags and looking for the ramen.

 

Minhyuk closed the door and walked to the older boy bedroom, bringing with him his two backpacks. Wonho didn’t pay attention to him, looking for dish and glasses to serve the meal.

 

-So… Shownu told me you met him today. -Wonho heard from his bedroom and he tensed up for a moment.- He didn’t told me what you were doing there, but he did ask me to remind you to “do not forget” what he told you. -Minhyuk continued, walking back to Wonho’s side. Wonho avoided his eyes while serving part of his ramen in one plate as Minhyuk spoke again- You know… I do expect you to tell me what you were doing together.

-We talked. It was a short conversation. -Wonho said and it was true, right? Their conversation lasted what? 20 minutes?

-Oh… Right. I’m sure it didn’t have _anything to do_ with what we talked earlier today.- Minhyuk said and Wonho looked back at him, shaking his head a little.

-Uhm… Nope. Not at all.

-So… You wouldn’t mind telling what’s this thing Shownu told you, right? -The dark haired boy insisted.

Wonho thought for a few seconds and then spoke. -He told me something about going to the gym together someday. -Wonho made up- He told me my body’s starting to lose shape.

-“Lose shape”? -Minhyuk repeated.- You’re not losing “your shape”.

 

Wonho smiled. Sometimes it was really easy to distract Minhyuk and change the subject.

 

-I’m not as shaped as Shownu.

Minhyuk thought for a moment.-Actually, you are a little more shaped than Shownu. -He said, helping Wonho to serve the food on the plates.

-What? -Wonho laughed- Are you hitting on me? Do you like me or something?

Minhyuk started to laugh as well. -It’s been seven years since I told you I’m gay and you never asked me that!

-It was about time. -Wonho joked, putting the plates on a tray and taking it to the livingroom. He left the tray over the small table between the couch and the tv.

 

Minhyuk followed to the livingroom in silence and spoke again when Wonho sat on the couch with him.

 

-I’m not hitting on you and I don’t like you. -Minhyuk said and Wonho nodded.

-Right.

The dark haired boy hit Wonho’s arm in response and Wonho laughed again.- I don’t! It’s just that I like boys!… And I’m not blind. -He said and when he winked an eye to Wonho, Wonho shook a little. This time Minhyuk was the one bursting into laughter- You got so pale!

-Pfff… Shut up. -Wonho said, smiling and hitting Minhyuk with one of the couch’s cushions.

 

They finished the food half an hour later and even when the original idea was to dye Wonho’s hair again, Minhyuk got stuck watching a movie. Wonho didn’t complain, he stayed with Minhyuk on the couch and at some point he started to be both a pillow and a mattress for the younger boy. It wasn’t so strange for them to end up in such positions, somehow during the years they always ended up that way.

 

Minhyuk jumped a little on top of Wonho’s body, making Wonho laugh.

 

-I’ll never understand why you like horror movies. You always jump no matter what they show on the screen. -Wonho said and Minhyuk made a “shhh” as the scene on the screen got more intense.

 

The movie wasn’t about ghosts or demons, but about a serial killer, some psychopath that found out how to enter the house of a young and sexy girl (with _big breasts_ ; Wonho attention was there the whole time). The girl didn’t notice the presence of the guy in her house until it was too late; one of her legs was hurt when she fell from the stairs trying to escape from him. Additionally, the psychopath blocked all the exits of the house, he cut the telephone line and the power supply as well.

 

She was now walking through a dark hallway, only illuminated with the brightness of the moon coming from the windows on the adjacent rooms. She was hanging a knife she took from the kitchen only in case she needed to defend herself, and she would need it. The girl entered to the room at the end of the hallway; it seemed to be the room they used to storage old things since the dust on the air was almost palpable. And he was there. Or at least that’s what it seemed. A curtain was covering the man’s silhouette and the only thing easy to recognize was his shadow against the light entering from one of the windows in the room. The girl walked, nervously, holding the knife so thigh that her knuckles turned white, she was ready to attack and defend herself as soon as she moves the curtain. She raised her free hand slowly, shaking, holding the fabric of the curtain with fear but determination and…

 

The screen turned black, together with all the lights in the apartment and the next thing Wonho heard was the loud roaring of the sky and the swearword Minhyuk let out; holding strongly onto Wonho's torso. It started to rain at some point while they were watching the movie and judging by the sound of the lightnings and thunders outside, there was a storm coming; if it wasn’t already above them.

 

Wonho cursed mentally; Minhyuk was afraid of lightnings. And without electricity, it would be difficult to distract him from them.

 

-It’s just a blackout. -Wonho whispered against Minhyuk’s dark hair. It smelled like chocolate.

 

Minhyuk started to shake and pushed himself even closer to Wonho when a new lightning illuminated the room, bringing the sound of the thunder with it.

 

-Shhh… -Wonho tried to comfort the younger boy, while Minhyuk hid his face in the space between the left shoulder and the neck of Wonho, trying to hide himself from the thunder roaring outside.

 

Wonho sat on the couch with Minhyuk still on top of him and placed one of his arms behind Minhyuk’s legs, carrying the younger boy to the bedroom. Usually, Minhyuk would protest but as terrified as he was, he didn’t say a word.

 

-We’re safe. -Wonho said, while Minhyuk started to shudder again.

-They could break a window. -Minhyuk said in a soft almost inaudible whisper while the windows started to shake victims of the wind and the loud sound of the thunders.

-They won’t break. -Wonho replied, leaving Minhyuk on the bed. Obviously, Minhyuk didn’t let go that easy, clinging his arms around Wonho’s neck.- Minhyuk… I need to change your clothes so you’re comfy to sleep , where are your pajamas?

-Fuck the pajamas... -Minhyuk spoke- Just don’t leave.

Wonho sighed but nodded.-Let me at least take off your clothes, ok? -Minhyuk shook his head- Hey… Just keep your hands on me, keep touching me. I’m not going anywhere.

 

Minhyuk calmed a little and let go Wonho’s neck so he could move and have a better view of the dark haired boy. Minhyuk kept his hands against Wonho’s chest while Wonho took off the sweater and the t-shirt Minhyuk was wearing. He then moved to take off the pants and Minhyuk grabbed one of his hands so Wonho could move better.

 

-Done. -Wonho said when Minhyuk was only in underwear- Will you let me change my clothes? -Minhyuk shook his head and closed his eyes because of a lightning, Wonho sighed.- Ok. -He said and took off his sweater and pants.

 

Minhyuk’s eyes were still closed when Wonho lied down with him on the bed.

 

-Come here. -Wonho said and Minhyuk cuddled up to him. The older boy covered both of them with a sheet and spoke again- Better?

 

Wonho only saw Minhyuk’s head poking out from the sheet, nodding. Wonho smiled.

 

-You’re still the same nervous kid scared of…

-Shut up. -Minhyuk replied not letting Wonho finish, and Wonho started to caress his hair to comfort him.

 

Minhyuk stayed still for a few minutes and Wonho didn’t say anything else, feeling Minhyuk relaxing more and more with each second passing by. He would still jump when hearing a thunder but at least he wasn’t shaking anymore.

 

-Better? -Wonho asked again in a whisper.

-Have you ever thought that we do not behave like “normal” best friends? -Minhyuk suddenly said, his voice sounding a little louder than the older’s.

 

With the little illumination in the room Wonho couldn’t figure out Minhyuk’s expression, but he did notice the frowned eyebrows in the darkness.

 

He thought about it for a moment; he did noticed their behavior was different, mostly when they were with other friends. The rest of them would always keep a distance between each other no matter how deep their friendship was, as if there was a line they were not allowed to cross. If one of them crossed that line, the rest would joke about it and make him back off to the “correct” place.

 

That never happened between Minhyuk and Wonho; they never had to stay before any line because there wasn’t such line. They never established the limitations of their friendship; they were there in Wonho’s bedroom, both of them only wearing underwear, lying on the bed together; Minhyuk almost hugging him and Wonho caressing the younger boy’s hair to comfort him. Wonho was pretty sure that some other boys wouldn’t be doing that, not even if one of them were terrified about lightning; they would simply find another way to calm him down.

 

And even though Wonho has been always aware of the differences between their behavior when comparing them with other guys, he never actually stopped to think about it. He didn’t thought it was important. And he was wondering why Minhyuk was suddenly asking about it.

 

-What’s wrong?

-I never thought about it before. -Minhyuk said, taking Wonho’s hand and pushing it away from his hair. Wonho saw Minhyuk hesitate if taking distance between their two almost naked bodies, but when a new lightning illuminated the room, Minhyuk chose not to move.- Shownu mentioned something about it today.

 

Wonho frowned.

 

-Shownu mentioned what? -He asked, playing it cool.

-He asked me if there was anything happening between us. -Minhyuk explained.- He told me that he didn’t do these things with Jooheon and that sometimes he would get mad because we’re too close. He thinks we have a “thing”, maybe.

 

Wonho rolled his eyes in the dark. Minhyuk’s voice sounded worried and Wonho knew it was because he didn’t feel ok knowing he’s making Shownu feel uncomfortable. Wonho sighed and tried to make his voice sound soft and calm when he spoke again.

 

-And what do you think about it?

-Me? -Minhyuk asked, almost surprised by the question. He jumped a little and went closer to Wonho when a thunder roared outside. The storm seemed to be leaving but Minhyuk still hid his face on Wonho’s neck to hide himself from it.

-Yes, you. -Wonho said. The hand that was pushed away from Minhyuk’s head was now doing its way down to the younger boy’s back, drawing lines up and down the spine.- That’s his opinion, what’s yours?

-We don’t have a “thing”. -Minhyuk said then.- You’re not even into boys.

-Did you say that to him? -Wonho wanted to know.

-Yes. -Minhyuk answered and by the way it sounded he hadn’t finished. Wonho waited in silence until Minhyuk continued, he seemed to be hesitant to finish.- But then he said that any guy that does what we do is not straight.

The finger on Minhyuk’s back stopped and Wonho spoke with a serious voice, moving away from Minhyuk just a little so Minhyuk’s face wouldn’t be hiding on his neck but in front of him.- Do you think like that as well?

 

A lightning illuminated Minhyuk’s face, helping Wonho to read his expression. Minhyuk was biting his lower lip and looking away, avoiding Wonho’s eyes. Wonho also noticed that Minhyuk didn’t shake with the sound of the thunder that came after the lightning, but he did shake when Wonho’s finger finished its way down Minhyuk’s back, giving up the contact with his skin later.

 

-Did he told you that I like you? -Wonho asked now and again, he didn’t receive a response from Minhyuk.- This is unbelievable. -He snorted.

-Don’t get mad. -Minhyuk said when Wonho sat up at the edge of the bed.

 

The lights turned on in that moment. Outside it was still raining, but the electricity was restored. Minhyuk followed with his eyes the muscles on Wonho’s back and then bit his lower lip when Wonho looked back at him over his shoulder.

 

-I’m not mad. -Wonho said- But this night I’m sleeping on the couch, ok?

 

Minhyuk didn’t reply. Instead, he bit his lower lip stronger, tasting the oxide in his own blood while watching Wonho leave the room, leaving him alone on the wide bed.


	2. I Thought You Were Straight, Now I'm Wondering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Chapter 2 is here! ♡

Morning came too soon, at least that's what Wonho thought when he woke up at 8 am. He slept, because he couldn't remember to be awake last night, but he still felt as if he didn't.

He got up from the couch with the muscles of his back hurting a little and then walked to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He found the bathroom door locked and had to knock two times before receiving an answer.

 

“Almost done” - He heard from the other side and a few moments later, the door opened.

 

Minhyuk went out of the bathroom almost hitting Wonho on his way out. He seemed surprised to see Wonho there as if he didn't expect to find Wonho in his own apartment.

 As soon as Wonho eyes got stuck on Minhyuk’s, his mind went back to the conversation they had the night before and how the younger boy seemed to believe his boyfriend's words over his best friend.

 How could Minhyuk believe Shownu over him? He was his best friend, and no matter what Shownu said, Wonho wasn’t in love with Minhyuk. If he were, he would have told the younger boy already since they were so close. But no. He only loved Minhyuk as a friend, he would feel Minhyuk as his little brother sometimes and he would do everything so he could see the younger boy happy. _How could he just…?_

 Suddenly, Wonho felt the same way he felt the previous night and even when he tried to play it cool, his voice sounded rough when he spoke.

 

“What?” - Wonho asked, but the dark haired boy didn't seem to catch up the intonation in Wonho’s words, he kept looking at the older boy up and down with both eyebrows raised.

“Uhm… You're only wearing your underwear.” - Minhyuk said with pink color on his cheeks.

 

In normal circumstances, Wonho would’ve been a little embarrassed. Minhyuk was already wearing clean clothes and his hair was wet from taking a shower, while he was almost naked in front of the younger boy. He didn't feel uncomfortable about his body, but Minhyuk just wouldn't stop looking at it, almost as if his eyes were glued to Wonho’s muscles.

 

“It's not the first time you see me like this and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last” - Wonho replied, still mad, ignoring the weird feeling on his stomach- “I thought you said last night that I was the one having feelings towards you, but today you're the one with your eyes on me”.

 

Minhyuk’s eyes went to Wonho's face this time and even when he still had a little blush on his cheeks, he frowned.

 

“Wonho, I…"

“I don't care” - Wonho interrupted, not giving a second look to Minhyuk and walking inside the bathroom.

 

The last thing Minhyuk saw was Wonho's wide back and then the door was closed.

 He sighed and shook his head a little to stop thinking about Wonho's body. He couldn't keep the thought of Wonho away, not after the talk he had with Shownu. It was like he never saw Wonho as anything more than a friend, even though Wonho was clearly a _man_. Well, now that he thought of it, he never saw Wonho that way before… why?

 Ugh! It actually didn't matter because now, after Shownu’s words, he wouldn't stop focusing on the way Wonho spoke, the sound of his voice, the way he smiles, the color of his eyes, the different faces and gestures he would make while speaking… and his body. _That_ fucking body.

 Minhyuk bit his lower lip.

 He even shook a little the previous night, when the older boy's fingers were tracing lines on his back. His body was responding to things it wouldn't respond before.

 

“Ahhh… What's wrong with me?” - Minhyuk asked to himself, shaking his head again and placing his hands against his ears- “It's just Wonho, Minhyuk! Get over it!”

 

He hoped to get over it soon, because he was in a relationship with Shownu. And he just couldn't be having a crush on his best friend after all this time; his _straight_ best friend to be more specific. Was it because Shownu told him that Wonho liked him? What was he going to do now? Would he need to talk with Wonho about it? Like a serious talk, and not what they had the previous night? But what if Wonho got mad at him? Well, _madder_ than he already was.

 

“Ok, now I'm just overthinking and overreacting, that's it. I just need to stop.” - He spoke again, walking into Wonho's bedroom. He took one of his backpacks, the one with his books, and walked back to the livingroom.

 

He had to leave, he was already late for class. Plus, he wanted to stay away from Wonho for a few hours. At least until he could get back to the control he had over his thoughts just before Shownu made him think about Wonho, their friendship and his feelings.

 It took him exactly forty minutes to get to the university, his class was about to end when he got there and he had to apologize for being late. The good thing about being in the university was that professors didn't had the right to tell you anything about whether you attend their class or not, you were an adult and as an adult you had to take responsibility over the consequences of your actions, which in this case was to reprobate the year and spend extra money in order to graduate.

 Hyungwon was already there and Minhyuk felt relieved he could at least take notes from Hyungwon later. He sat down on his seat, at the right side of Hyungwon, and the taller but younger boy spoke.

 

“I was worried about you. Where have you been the whole hour?” - He asked in a whisper, still with his eyes on the professor who was explaining the difference between a psychopath and a sociopath to answer the question some guy on the front row asked.

“I didn't notice it was this late” - Minhyuk answered. It was true, having Wonho on his mind didn't let him focus on anything else.

 

_Ugh… Again with Wonho._

 

“Are you and Shownu coming to Changkyun and Kihyun’s little party?” - Hyungwon asked now and Minhyuk made a face.

“I forgot”

“But you two are coming, right?” - Hyungwon insisted - “I need you there. Who's going to  look after me and make sure I don't end up fucking with an ugly ass guy in the restroom?”

“Hyungwon…” - Minhyuk said and Hyungwon looked directly at him this time, with a little smile between his lips.

“What? You're pretty much at least ninety percent of my autocontrol, you know that.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and then replied. -”Shownu is working tonight in the hospital. If I'm coming, I'm not…”

“Mr. Lee Minhyuk, I completely understand if you had an issue this morning and got here late, but if you're going to spend the rest of the class hour distracting Mr. Chae Hyungwon I suggest you to leave.” - Minhyuk heard from the front of the classroom. And his cheeks turned red as he got up and made a small reverence to apologize.

“I'm sorry, professor Kim.”

“Don't worry, Minhyuk. Let’s go. I already passed this class anyways.” - Hyungwon said, loud enough for the professor to listen and he got up then, starting to pick up his things from his seat.

“Mr. Chae Hyungwon!” -Professor Kim called with an obviously offended voice. Minhyuk’s cheeks got even darker when everyone in the classroom focused on them. Hyungwon looked at the professor with both eyebrows raised.

“What?” -Hyungwon asked and everyone started to laugh.

“You're not leaving this classroom!”

“I'm not? Wanna bet?”

“Mr. Chae Hyungwon!!!”

“Let's go, Minmin” -Hyungwon said, grabbing Minhyuk’s hand to drag him to the exit door. Minhyuk was too embarrassed to even look up. His classmates were still laughing while the professor kept talking to Hyungwon.

“Mr. Chae Hyungwon, if you leave this classroom I'm going to make sure we see each other again next year!” - Professor Kim said and Hyungwon stopped, right before leaving the room.

 

The whole classroom went silent; all the guys stopped their laugh the same moment Hyungwon stopped his walk, and the professor looked at them satisfied.

 Hyungwon turned back, facing the professor while Minhyuk took the opportunity to hid behind the taller boy so the rest of the classroom wouldn't notice how embarrassed he would feel because of what he knew was about to happen.

 

“Uhm… Ok then…” -Hyungwon said in a low voice, all the guys looked at him almost in pity and the professor let out a proud smile. _He won_.- “See ya next year, fatty!” - _...or maybe he didn't._

 

The classroom exploded in a new round of laughter, some of their classmates were applauding, celebrating Hyungwon’s wildness. Minhyuk could still hear them when Hyungwon dragged him outside of the classroom, he could also hear the voice of the professor calling Hyungwon -now using only his name- while trying to calm down the rest of the students.

 Hyungwon didn’t look back, he kept dragging Minhyuk across the corridor and when the dark haired boy felt a little less embarrassed, he spoke.

 “We're fucked, you know?” - Minhyuk asked, still with red color on his cheeks.

 

He realized the people in the corridor were looking at them and then looking at the classroom door where the laughs just wouldn't stop no matter what the poor professor Kim would say.

“Nah… we're not.” - Hyungwon said, still dragging Minhyuk by his hand- “That idiot is dating my mom, if he dares to reprobate me he's not getting laid.”

“Hyungwon! It's your mother you're talking about!” - Minhyuk said, almost screaming and Hyungwon looked at him with half a smile.

“You're so innocent sometimes… I would love to fuck you”

“Stoooop!” - Minhyuk said and pulled his hand out from Hyungwon's. Hyungwon laughed.

“You know I love to make your feel uncomfortable” - He said and Minhyuk glared at him - “So… Let's focus on the important things, are you coming to the goddamn party or not?” -Hyungwon asked again, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

“I already told you Shownu has night shift at the hospital, he's not going to be free until tomorrow morning.” -Minhyuk explained- “If I'm coming, I would be by myself and it's going to be so boring…”

“Are you calling me boring?” - Hyungwon said with a fake offended tone in his voice and when Minhyuk was about to reply, he spoke again - “Now there's something I've always wanted to ask you. Since Shownu is a doctor and everything… Do you play games? Like, you know...”

“Ugh, Hyungwon, gross!”

Hyungwon laughed. -”I'm just kidding. Come with me to the party, pleaaase…” -He begged.- “Why don't you bring your best friend? What was his name…? Wonho? You're always talking about him anyways.” - Hyungwon said and Minhyuk made a face. But he thought that saying ‘no' would seem weird… Plus, it was Wonho. He always was his first option.

_But now…_

  
“I could give him a phone call and ask him, if he's interested…” - Minhyuk said, biting his lower lip.

“Great! I'll see you tonight! I got a class now!” - Hyungwon hugged him with a smile, and Minhyuk saw him get lost between the people in the corridor.

 

* * *

 

 “Do you know what you're doing to him?” - Wonho asked for what he thought was the third time.- “You’re confusing him! He’s starting to think that I like him, how do you think he’s going to feel now towards me?”

 It was almost 10 am, maybe too early to be discussing with Shownu, but Minhyuk wasn't around - he left early in the morning without saying goodbye - and not having him around was the perfect moment to just try to stop Shownu and his bullshit.

 Because, yes, Wonho realized he was acting like an idiot and what was happening wasn’t Minhyuk’s fault at all. Minhyuk was in love, that's it, and he would believe whatever Shownu told him. Of course, it was going to be even worse when Minhyuk had the idea that he _had_ to change something of himself so Shownu would love him the way he wanted to.

 And yeah, of course Wonho was still mad at Minhyuk for thinking that way; but he decided to focus his anger and exasperation towards Shownu instead.

 “If I’m lucky enough he’s going to feel weird with you around him. And guess what? He’s just going to stop talking to you.” -Shownu said and his confident voice made Wonho want to punch him.

“Oh… I’m relieved you know him so well.” -Wonho said with sarcasm- “He’s not going to do that. Do you know what’s going to happen? Can’t you imagine?” -Wonho asked and when he didn’t get an answer he continued.- “He’s going to feel weird with me around him, that’s for sure, but just because he would start to feel attracted to me. That’s how he is. He likes to fall in love, he's in love of the idea of love. So, guess what? You’re just pushing him deeper into me. Thanks for that.”

“He wouldn’t do that.” -Wonho heard from the other side of the line and smiled.

“No? So… Since you’re so sure about it you wouldn’t mind if I push him a little, right?”

There was a pause and then Wonho heard Shownu’s voice again- “You’re not doing anything. You don’t like guys.” -Wonho could almost feel Shownu’s smile.

“Oh, but _Minhyuk is not a simple guy._ Remember?” -He said and didn’t wait for Shownu to reply knowing that if that happened, they just wouldn’t stop.

 

He hung up the phone and had to fight back the urgency of throwing the device against one of the walls. He didn’t know where all the last part of their conversation -nor the idea of it- came from. He just wanted to make Shownu feel as frustrated as he was. He wouldn’t do such thing to Minhyuk… But he knew that the dark haired boy was going to act different from now on and he was worried about it.

How was he going to respond to Minhyuk now? He knew Minhyuk wouldn’t go straight to him and give him a kiss, Minhyuk wasn’t like that -at least he has never seen him like that- but he was pretty sure Minhyuk would say things time to time -like he did in the morning before disappearing-… And he was worried about how he would react to such things.

Wonho was a player, he knew how to get a girl to kiss him, how to talk so they would like him… He would even get sex pretty easy and he was used to girls saying things to him, girls smiling and touching him... But Minhyuk was a _boy_ , plus he was his best friend.

And above everything, _he was Minhyuk_. How would he reject such beautiful creature without hurting him? How would he say ‘no’ to Minhyuk without feeling his heart hurt at the sad look in his pure eyes? What if Minhyuk cried?

 _He was screwed_.

His phone started to ring on his hand and he sighed when he saw the name on the screen. Should he answer?

Well, if Minhyuk was calling him after what happened between them…

He had to answer.

  
“Minhyuk…” -He said in a low voice answering the phone call.

“Ahm… Hello, Wonho.” -Minhyuk replied and Wonho could almost picture him, standing in somewhere hiding so he could have a little of privacy. He could also imagine his expression, biting his lower lip with his eyebrows frowned; the feeling of being nervous and worried drawn on his face.

“So… What’s up?” -Wonho asked, just to make sure Minhyuk knew he wasn’t mad anymore. Minhyuk’s voice lighted up almost immediately.

“I’m just so so sorry!” -Minhyuk said and Wonho couldn’t contain his smile.

“Sorry for what?” -Wonho asked.

“Just for… Being me.” -Minhyuk answered and Wonho rolled his eyes.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, I’ve told you that like fifty five times already.” -Wonho spoke and then continued- “Just don’t believe everything Shownu says.”

“I don’t believe everything he says!” -Minhyuk replied and Wonho could picture him again, frowning and looking more like a puppy _trying_ to look dangerous. That’s how fierce Minhyuk could look when mad.

“You think I like you, Shownu said that.”

“No! It’s just that-“ Minhyuk didn’t continue, not knowing how to.

“Do you actually think I like you?”

“We’re weird.”

“We’ve always been weird. Does this mean you like me?” -Wonho asked trying to prove his point but Minhyuk didn’t answer his question.

“Whatever. We’re going out tonight.” -Minhyuk stated and Wonho wasn’t surprised it sounded more like an order than a question.

“How do you know I’m not busy tonight?” -Wonho asked.

“You’re not working, you don’t like to go to work. Plus, it should be during the day.”

“Still, I could be busy” -Wonho insisted. He wasn’t. Wonho just wanted to annoy him a little.

“With who? Are you going out with some girl again?” -Minhyuk asked. Wonho just loved the way Minhyuk’s voice would change because of the thought of Wonho going out with someone else -and what’s more, choosing to go out with that person instead of going out with him-. That’s how spoiled Minhyuk was.

“I’m not busy tonight, it’s just that you seem to be so sure I’m going out with you.”

“Because you are!”

“Where are we going?” -Wonho asked then.

“Changkyun and Kihyun’s home. We’re bringing Hyungwon with us as well.” -Minhyuk explained.

“I don’t know them… Isn’t Hyungwon your roommate or something?”

“Yeah and he’s coming!”

“Right, do you want me to pick you up or is your magnificent boyfriend going to do it?” -The sarcasm were more than obvious in his voice.

“Shut up.” -Minhyuk said- “Shownu isn’t coming, you are taking us there.”

“Right” -Wonho thought for a few seconds- “I need to talk to you…”

“What?”

“Not by phone, you idiot. Maybe tonight, ok?” -Wonho asked.

“Uhm… Ok”

 

* * *

 

 When Wonho picked up Minhyuk and Hyungwon, he thought the night was going to be horrible. First, he waited for almost twenty minutes until they decided to honor him with their presence. Second, Hyungwon just wouldn’t stop to call him “handsome, beautiful” and all kinds of compliments related to beauty; no mattered what Minhyuk told him to make him stop, he just wouldn’t. And third, when they got to the party -which Minhyuk mentioned was little on their way there but it actually wasn’t- most of the attendees were men.

So Wonho decided that, since he couldn’t flirt with anyone to waste his time until Minhyuk decided he wanted to leave, he was going to waste his time drinking and he started to do it as soon as he could.

  
“You know, drinking is not good for your health” -Minhyuk said two hours later, when he finished his conversation with some guy Wonho didn’t know.

  
Minhyuk sat at his right side on the sofa, watching the rest of the people have fun, some of them were dancing, some were drinking and some were talking. Wonho was the only one sitting on the sofa and he couldn’t remember when was the last time he saw Hyungwon.

  
“Then you’re not drinking” -Wonho said and Minhyuk glared at him.

“Wonho, I don’t drink.”

“What I said”

“You’re already getting drunk”. -Minhyuk noticed- “How are you going to drive us back now?”

“You can drive”

“I hate to drive” -Minhyuk replied.

“You still can do it” -Wonho said while shrugging and drinking a little more.

“Ok, stop.” -Minhyuk said, taking the glass away from Wonho and hiding it somewhere behind the sofa. He sat back then, and spoke.- “You said you wanted to talk”

“Yeah” -Wonho replied looking at the space between the sofa and the wall with nostalgia.

“Then…?” -Minhyuk insisted, when Wonho seemed to be more focused on the glass with alcohol behind the sofa than the conversation they were having.

Wonho looked back at the dark haired boy and spoke.- “I don’t like boys.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes.- “Are we going to have this conversation now?”

“You asked.” -Wonho said then and continued- “I know we’re weird and I don’t mind being weird with you. You’re Minhyuk.”

“Have you ever tried to kiss a boy, Wonho?” -Minhyuk asked, more because he was curious than because it was important for the conversation.

“That’s how you knew you liked boys...” -Wonho said- “You were not attracted to girls, you didn’t even think of kissing them, but boys…”

“Have you ever _thought_ of it?” - the dark haired boy insisted.

“Kissing a boy?” -Wonho repeated and made a face.

  
To be fair, he had never pictured how it would feel like to kiss a boy but it was because he has never felt the attraction towards one of them. He just feel that attraction with girls, they were cute, they smelled good and he liked how their lips felt so soft and delicate against his.

  
“I don’t like boys” -Wonho said again and Minhyuk bit his lower lip, looking away. That was an expression Wonho knew, it meant that he wasn’t sure of saying the following words.

“Maybe you should try it… Maybe you would like it. You won't know until you try it. ” -Minhyuk said with red cheeks and got up from his seat- “I'll look for Hyungwon, ok? Then you can take us back home”.

  
Minhyuk saw Wonho's reflective expression as he nodded and the dark haired boy walked away, still embarrassed about his suggestion. Looking for Hyungwon just seemed the easiest way to escape after saying such words, plus he didn’t know where the taller boy was.

Ugh! He probably shouldn’t have said that to Wonho! What was he even thinking about? He just couldn’t contain his words, it was an stupid suggestion… But what if it was true? What if Wonho did feel something for boys but he didn’t know?

Of course, when Minhyuk was younger he was well aware of the attraction he didn’t feel towards girls but the curiosity he had for boys. He felt _something_ for them and he _knew_ it. Maybe Wonho knew it but wouldn’t admit it. Wonho was so arrogant sometimes that that was an option as well.

Maybe he needed a little help, would it be weird if he volunteer? Wonho would think Minhyuk liked him maybe… But wasn’t it better if you tried kissing with someone you knew? Someone close to you? Or would it be weird later? Well, probably.

Was he actually thinking about _kissing_ Wonho? It was Wonho!

“What the fuck is happening to me? Ugh!” -Minhyuk asked to himself while entering the kitchen. Kihyun was there, serving plates with chips; he smiled when he saw Minhyuk.

“Hey, Minmin”.

“Hey” -Minhyuk smiled, looking around- “Isn’t Hyungwon here?”

Kihyun shook his head. “I haven’t seen him in the last hour” -He said- “So… Who’s the sexy guy that came with you?”

“Sexy…? Wonho?”

“Oh… So he has a name.” -Kihyun smiled- “Changkyun and me were calling him ‘the hot buddy’”

“What?”

“Well, he’s hot and he’s your buddy I guess” -Kihyun explained as if it was too obvious.

"Ahm... yeah, maybe. But he's straight, there's no chance for you or..."

"He's _definitely_ not straight." - Minhyuk heard from his back and saw Changkyun entering the kitchen with a bright smile.

"He is." - Minhyuk replied and Changkyun shook his head before speaking again.

"You sure? Because he's there in the livingroom and he's almost eating Hyungwon's mouth."

"What??" - Minhyuk felt his heart miss a beat.

  
He didn't wait for Changkyun's response, he left the two boys there and almost ran to the livingroom with his head dizzy over the thought of...

Wonho was there, on the sofa he left him sut before, but now Hyungwon was there too with his arms wrapped around Wonho's neck. Their lips were pressed together, dancing against the other's as Wonho fought for the dominance. One of his hands were on Hyungwon's hair, pulling a little, and in the other hand he had a glass with a yellow drink in it.

Minhyuk's heart dropped and he started to feel sick. He wanted to throw up, but he stood there watching his so said 'straight' best friend kissing some other guy in the mouth.

Some other guy who wasn't _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys... Thank you so much for reading this!  
> How was it? Please let me know if you have any suggestion!
> 
> Read you soon! ~♡


	3. True Friends Stab You In The Front

He felt his head spinning and a strong headache appeared as soon as he tried to open his eyes, the sunlight coming in from one of the windows made him think that it was possible to have his retina fried. He growled a little, complaining about the light, and tried to turn around on the bed so he wouldn't be facing the window. He couldn’t move, there was a weight on his chest and part of his torso.

 

 

Wonho  finally opened his eyes, biting his tongue so he couldn’t hiss because of the sore his eyes felt. He realized he wasn't in his bedroom, and his gaze went down to his torso. Minhyuk was there, his head was resting on Wonho’s chest and one of his arms was wrapped around the older boy's torso. The dark-haired boy was still asleep and Wonho couldn't contain a little smile, his hand moved to Minhyuk’s hair, caressing the dark locks as Minhyuk moved a little while waking up.

 

 

“Good morning” -Wonho mumbled when the younger’s eyes were opened and focused on the silver-haired boy.

 

“Good morning” -Minhyuk replied in a husky voice, letting Wonho brush his hair off his forehead with a hand- “How do you feel?”

 

“I have a headache, but it's fine” -The older boy said and Minhyuk nodded a little, closing his eyes again so he could go back to sleep.

 

 

Wonho kept caressing the soft hair on the head of the younger boy, trying to go back to sleep as well. He was sure he couldn’t sleep the previous night, it didn’t matter that he didn’t remember much of what happened. He didn’t care either, the hangover was making feel more tired than he already was.

 

 

He could have fallen asleep again but Minhyuk’s body tensed over his, making Wonho to open his eyes and look for whatever was bothering the younger boy. Minhyuk opened his eyes as well and looked at Wonho, immediately pulling away. His expression showed surprise but it  changed from surprise to incredulity as he saw Wonho as if it was the first time they saw each other. Wonho frowned and looked at Minhyuk with worry, using his elbows to raise his torso high enough so their eyes would meet.

 

 

“What?” -Wonho asked focusing on the way Minhyuk had his lips separated because of the surprise.

 

“Don't you dare tell me that you don't remember what happened last night!” -Minhyuk said, glaring at Wonho.

 

 

Wonho made a face first due to the headache and the way Minhyuk's voice made his head feel like it was going to explode, but then one of his eyebrows raised while looking at Minhyuk with confusion.

 

 

“What?” - He repeated.

 

 

The space between Minhyuk's lips got bigger and his eyebrows frowned. He was mad, Wonho knew, but he just couldn't remember the reason.

 

 

“You little piece of…” -Wonho's eyebrows raised in surprise and Minhyuk let out a low curse. He wasn't the type of guy that used bad words when speaking so using them meant he was angry.

 

 

The dark-haired boy got up from the bed and walked to his closet, looking for clean clothes to wear,  not giving a second look to the older boy on his bed. Wonho noticed that both of them were in underwear so he looked around to find his shirt and pants laying on the floor. His eyes got wider and he saw Minhyuk’s back in shock.

 

 

“Don't tell me that last night you and me…” - He couldn't continue, not wanting to say the words out loud.

 

 

Did he and Minhyuk have sex the previous night? Wonho moved a little on the bed, trying to check if there was any pain on his lower back. He imagined that's where the pain would be -because he was sure it had to hurt a lot- but when he didn't feel pain at all his eyes moved to Minhyuk's butt, still only covered by the fine fabric of his underwear. _Did he…?_

 

 

Wonho panicked and Minhyuk glared at him with frowned eyebrows.

 

 

“Stop looking my ass, you animal!” -Minhyuk said with his cheeks as red as one of his t-shirts hanging inside of the closet.

 

“Did I…?” -Wonho bit his lower lip, he hated he had to say the following words- “Did we fuck last night…?”

 

Minhyuk looked at him with narrowed eyes, still with his cheeks in a bright red. “You wish!” -Minhyuk said and when finished dressing, he opened the door of the bedroom leaving Wonho alone with no explanations.

 

 

Wonho looked in silence at the still opened door and then sighed in relief when he understood Minhyuk's words. They didn't have sex the previous night.  But why was Minhyuk mad at him? Did he forget something?

 

 

A movement at the door made his eyes focus on it again, Hyungwon was there resting his body against the doors frame, his arms were crossed in front of his chest and he was looking at Wonho with a half-smile.

 

 

“Beautiful” -Hyungwon said and Wonho frowned, remembering how the tall guy wouldn't stop calling him such names the previous night but then…

 

 

His eyes got bigger, did he actually do what he thought he did?

 

 

“You kissed me!” -Wonho accused and Hyungwon started to laugh, closing Minhyuk's door behind him when he entered the room.

 

“Actually _you_ kissed me” - Hyungwon replied, sitting on the bed close to Wonho.

 

“Me?” - The silver-haired boy asked, frowning when he remembered that he did indeed.

 

 

Hyungwon appeared the night before, just after Minhyuk got up from the sofa to look for him. Wonho still had Minhyuk's words on his head and Hyungwon was there, calling him ‘hot' and all those adjectives. Wonho wasn’t sure how he got to the idea but he thought it would be easy to kiss the tall boy there, maybe using one of the tactics he would use with girls. But of course, Hyungwon wasn't a girl, and as soon as he got closer to Hyungwon the taller boy erased the space between them and pressed their lips together. It wasn't different than kissing a girl, Wonho discovered, the only difference was the way Hyungwon’s lips would move with more confidence than any girl Wonho had kissed before.

 

 

Wonho wasn’t disgusted when Hyungwon kissed him -surprisingly- but maybe it was because he was too focused on fighting for the dominance of the kiss. He couldn’t remember who won, he couldn’t remember anything else after the kiss.

 

 

“I thought Minhyuk said you were straight” -Hyungwon said bringing Wonho’s attention back to reality.

 

“I am…” -Wonho said but then made a face, not being so sure- “Or I was. I don’t know.”

 

“Does that mean you liked the kiss?” -Hyungwon asked with bright eyes and Wonho rolled his.

 

“I don’t know” -He said then, getting up from the bed, suddenly not caring if Hyungwon eyes were doing their way up and down his body.- “Do you know why Minhyuk is mad at me? Did I do anything else?”

 

“Uhm…” -The tall guy seemed to think for a few seconds, still with his eyes on Wonho’s body as the silver haired boy got dressed.- “Maybe he is mad because you were too drunk and you couldn’t drive us back. Minhyuk had to drive.”

 

“Don’t you know how to drive?” -Wonho casually asked and Hyungwon nodded before letting a naughty smile appear on his lips.

 

“Yes, but you and I were too focused on each other at the back seat of your car, so I couldn’t do the driving thing.”

 

 

Wonho’s eyes went to Hyungwon with his eyebrows frowned, he couldn’t remember that part of the night and he bit his lower lip thinking about Minhyuk. What did Minhyuk do then? Did he ask them to stop? Was he mad back then?

 

 

Wonho felt his heart hurt a little when the last option came up to his mind.

 

 

_Did Minhyuk cry?_

“So you two are best friends now?” -Wonho heard coming from the door and both Hyungwon and him looked at Minhyuk. The dark haired boy looked to Hyungwon first and then his eyes went to Wonho, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.- “You can leave now. Shownu’s shift at the hospital ended now so he’s on his way here. I don’t want you here.”

 

“Minhyuk…” -Wonho started, feeling a cold and bothering feeling in his chest.

 

“Or better… You can go with Hyungwon to his bedroom and have fun there.” -Minhyuk suggested with sarcasm.

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” -Hyungwon replied and Wonho glared at him.

 

“Can we talk? Please?” -Wonho asked to Minhyuk and the dark-haired boy shrugged.

 

 

Wonho sighed and gave a look to Hyungwon, not wanting to have this conversation in front of the tall guy.

 

 

“Ok then…” -Hyungwon mumbled and left the room.

 

 

Wonho moved to close the door when it seemed like Minhyuk wasn’t going to do it and then he turned back to the dark-haired boy while scratching the back of his neck, not knowing how to begin.

 

 

“I saw you” -Minhyuk said with the anger in his voice disappearing. It seemed more like he was sadder than anything else and Wonho bit his lower lip.

 

“I know” -Wonho said- “I just… I wish you hadn’t seen that”

 

“Why?” -Minhyuk looked at Wonho and the older boy walked closer to the bed, feeling the urgency to keep moving. He couldn’t just stay still when Minhyuk was looking at him that way.- “Because you just didn’t want me to know you’re also attracted to boys or…?”

 

“I’m not!” -Wonho said in exasperation while shaking his head.

 

“You’re not?” -Minhyuk asked back with his eyebrows frowned- “Then what was all that about? I saw you, Wonho! You were kissing him! In front of everyone! And then on our way back home I could hear you two doing your things at the back seat in the car. Don’t you dare tell me now that you’re not attracted to boys.”

 

“I was drunk!” -Wonho replied.

 

“Is that your excuse?” -The younger boy said and Wonho opened his mouth but then closed it again when he didn’t find a reply for that question- “You kissed Hyungwon after telling me all this time that you just didn’t like boys or whatever. I just don’t understand why would you lie to me.”

 

“I didn’t lie to you!” -Wonho said then- “It wasn’t me last night, I was drunk!”

 

“Yeah, sure.” -Minhyuk said then, rolling his eyes.

 

“Why are you even mad?” -The older boy asked- “Isn’t this what _you_ wanted? You told me last night to try it! Wasn’t it you? Well, fuck, I tried it. Why does it bother you now? I did what _you_ asked me to do.”

 

“I didn’t tell you to kiss Hyungwon!”

 

“No? Isn’t he a boy? Who did you expect me to kiss then?”

 

“Arght! Shut up!” -Minhyuk said and the door opened.

 

 

Shownu looked first at Wonho and then his eyes went to Minhyuk. Minhyuk was angry, there was something bothering him and the obvious reason was just standing a few steps away. He didn’t know Wonho would be there alone with Minhyuk in his bedroom, and he didn’t like the idea of it. He could feel the tension in the room between the two boys as well so he focused on Wonho with a serious voice, tired of acting nicely in front of Minhyuk.

 

 

“You have three seconds to explain why are you bothering him before I break your neck.” -Shownu said looking directly to Wonho.

 

Wonho was mad enough to just don’t give a shit.- “Yeah? Come try it then.” -Wonho replied and before any of them started to walk towards the other, Minhyuk got in between.

 

“Stop!” -The dark haired boy said. Neither of the two older man looked at him but they stopped their walk, both of them with their chest against Minhyuk’s hands- “Wonho, you leave.”

 

“Fuck it! I’m going to finish this here and now. It’s been enough.” -Wonho said. He was already tired of Shownu; if anything of this was happening was because of his fault, not Minhyuk’s.

 

Shownu smiled, mocking at the silver haired boy- “You cannot finish what hasn’t even started, boy.”

 

“I’m going to kick your ass!”

 

“Wonho, leave!” -Minhyuk ordered again when Wonho tried to get closer to Shownu.

 

 

Hyungwon appeared and stood at the door, not knowing exactly what to do.

 

 

“Get Wonho out of here!” -Minhyuk asked and Hyungwon nodded, grabbing one of Wonho’s hands and dragging him outside of the room.

 

 

Wonho didn’t actually fight back, Minhyuk’s eyes looked scared of the thought of Shownu and him fighting so he just let Hyungwon drag him outside. Hyungwon left the apartment pushing Wonho all their way outside and Wonho hit the taller boy’s hands away from him as soon as they left the apartment; leaving Shownu and Minhyuk completely alone inside.

 

 

He was still mad, he just wanted to get back and punch Shownu in the face. He just hated how everything turned upside down so fast and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to lose Minhyuk.

 

 

Wonho felt frustrated and exasperated, and started to walk in circles just so he could calm down. He looked like a lion locked up in a cage.

 

 

“Ok, calm down” -Hyungwon said when one of Wonho’s fists hit the wall- “This is not making it any better, you know?”

 

“I don’t care. I should go there and just…”

 

“Just what?” -Hyungwon asked then- “I don’t fully understand what’s happening here, but I know that if you start a fight with Shownu, you’ll have a fight with Minhyuk as well. That’s how it works so just calm the fuck down!” -Hyungwon said when another fist of Wonho hit the wall.- “Hey, hey…” -Hyungwon hand grabbed one of Wonho’s arms, making the older boy to look at him- “Let’s get out of here, ok? Then you can calm down and we can talk.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wonho gave a little smile to the girl delivering their drinks, it was the same shy girl who brought their coffee when he met with Shownu at the same Café. He chose to sit in the same table he sat the last time and Hyungwon took the seat in front of him. The shy girl put the drinks on the table and Wonho could feel his nervousness, she was as cute as the last time with her short black hair above her shoulders and her concentrated face as if placing the cups on the table was the most complicated thing in the world. Wonho was still mad, but he just couldn't resist flirting a little so he could distract himself from all the mess.

 

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Jeung.” -Wonho said politely with a little smile when she finished with the cups, the girl smiled back- “I’m sorry you had to over work again” -He apologized even when he was sure they gave their names together with their orders.

 

“No, uhm…” -She replied in a soft voice with her cheeks getting red- “We got your names… I… I just wanted to say hi.”

 

Wonho smiled and winked. “Hi then.” -He said and Hyungwon made a sound with his tongue, annoyed.

 

“You know… I’m still here.” -Hyungwon said and Wonho rolled his eyes.

 

“We can talk later, ok sweetie?” -Wonho said to the girl, still smiling- “Thank you, again.”

 

“You’re welcome, Wonho.” -She replied and made a reverence before leaving.

 

“Smooth.” -Hyungwon said, with his eyes on the girl.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Is that what you’re thinking you can do with boys?”

 

“That’s what I did with you.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t call me ‘sweetie’” -Hyungwon pointed out with a sharp look.

 

“Jealous, _sweetie_?” -Wonho mocked and Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

 

“You wish.” -Hyungwon said and took the straw of his chocolate shake to his lips.

 

 

Wonho took a zip from his coffee as well, looking at Hyungwon. Hyungwon was a pretty good-looking guy; he was tall and thin -the way only a model would be-, his hair was dyed a dark blond, almost brown, and he had full lips and wide eyes. His skin wasn’t so pale, he looked tanned, and the complete look made him exotic in some way. He also had this strong personality that maybe Wonho didn’t like the previous night -he thought that Hyungwon was a little shady- but the younger boy didn’t seem to have malice against anyone.

 

 

“So what is it with Shownu and Minhyuk?” -Hyungwon asked and Wonho pursed his lips before speaking.

 

“It’s complicated”

 

“Well… We have time.” -Hyungwon replied- “Plus, it seems like you need help… Today you almost got into a fight with Shownu.”

 

Wonho snorted- “He’s an idiot.”

 

“He really isn’t, he’s good with Minhyuk” -Wonho rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. Hyungwon sighed and looked around before focusing again on the silver haired boy- “Why did you kiss me last night?”

 

“Minhyuk asked me to”.

 

“He asked you to kiss me?” -Hyungwon asked with both eyebrows raised.

 

“He actually suggested that I should kiss a boy so I would know if I’m into them… Shownu made him think that way.”

 

“Uhm…” -Hyungwon thought for a few seconds and then spoke- “So Shownu told Minhyuk that you liked boys and since you kept saying ‘no’, Minhyuk suggested you should try it?”

 

“Actually, Shownu suggested I like _Minhyuk_ , not boys, but that’s pretty much it” -Wonho explained and Hyungwon made a confused face.

 

“Why would he say that to Minhyuk?”

 

“That’s what I would like to know.” -Wonho replied- “I’d also want to know what’s the _real reason_ Shownu is now with Minhyuk. I mean, Minhyuk has always liked Shownu and Shownu has never seemed interested, but now…”

 

“Maybe he just found out he liked Minhyuk” -Hyungwon explained- “Maybe that’s what’s going to happen with you too.”

 

“I don’t like Minhyuk.”

 

“You keep saying that” -Hyungwon said, taking the straw back to his lips. Wonho rolled his eyes.

 

“I just don’t want Shownu to be with him, he’s not good enough for Minhyuk and I’m sure he’s hiding things.”

 

“Uhm… Ok then.”

 

“Ok what?”

 

Hyungwon’s eyes focused on Wonho and then spoke with a smile in his face.- “I will help you, hottie. I will find out Shownu’s little secret just for you but first you’ve got to tell me everything about it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you did that.” -Minhyuk said again with his eyebrows frowned.

 

 

He was sitting in his bed with Shownu’s chest against his back, and even though more than an hour already passed since the confrontation, he just kept nagging at Shownu. Shownu wouldn’t say much, he was more focused on kissing Minhyuk’s neck than anything else.

 

 

“You’re not even paying attention” -Minhyuk complained and Shownu spoke against Minhyuk’s skin.

 

“I am.” -He said- “But you’re so hot I…”

 

“Shownu!” -The younger boy complained again- “You almost fought against Wonho!”

 

Shownu sighed and then separated his lips from Minhyuk’s neck, gazing to the dark haired boy.- “The important word in that sentence is ‘almost’, I didn’t do anything. And you were upset because of him, what did you expect me to do?”

 

“Ahm… Maybe let me resolve it myself?” -Minhyuk said- “It’s Wonho, he wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

“I don’t trust him” -Shownu replied then.

 

“I do.” -Minhyuk declared and Shownu rolled his eyes.

 

“So… What did he do to upset you?” -Shownu asked and Minhyuk bit his lower lip.

 

Minhyuk bit his lower lip and looked away before answering.- “It’s nothing.” -He said.

 

 

How was he going to explain that the reason he got upset was because he was jealous? Because that was it; he was jealous of Hyungwon, and he was hurt as well because when Wonho asked ‘ _Who did you expect me to kiss then?_ ’ while they were arguing, meant that he didn’t even see Minhyuk as an option. He never thought of kissing Minhyuk. Minhyuk was never an option.

 

 

_Ugh, but Hyungwon was?_

 

 

“Is there something wrong with me?” -Minhyuk asked then, forgetting he was sitting between Shownu’s legs on the bed.

 

“What’s that about?” -The dark skinned boy asked with his eyes on Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk shook his head- “Nevermind.” -He said- “Just kiss me.”

 

 

He didn’t have to ask twice, Shownu’s lips were pressed against Minhyuk’s. The younger boy frowned his eyebrows as the first thought showing up in his mind was Wonho kissing Hyungwon the porevious night and the way Wonho’s lips would move, strong and confident. Minhyuk would think they were kissing in a lascivious way if he didn’t know it was the first time Wonho kissed a boy. The dark-haired boy grumbled a little and got deeper in the kiss, grabbing and pulling Shownu’s hair with his hands as he saw Wonho do the previous night with Hyungwon.

 

 

Shownu made a low sound, and his hands went to Minhyuk’s waist, pressing the younger boy’s closer to his body. He then left the younger’s lips and started to kiss his neck in the same place he was kissing before and when Shownu bit gently on the right spot, Minhyuk let out a low moan.

 

 

“That sounds good.” -Shownu said, with a smile on his lips and then continued kissing the dark haired boy’s neck.

 

“Mnm...” -Minhyuk replied with his eyes closed, only focusing on Shownu’s mouth against his skin.

 

 

The sounds outside of the room made him open his eyes as the door of the apartment was hardly shut followed by the sound of two laughs trying to be quiet. Minhyuk tried to ignore it but then the sound of glass breaking made him put his hands on Shownu’s chest and push him away so he could look at his bedroom door.

 

 

“What’s happening there?” -Minhyuk asked with his eyebrows frowned, Shownu shrugged and then sighed when Minhyuk got up, walking to the door.

 

“Really…?” -Shownu complained while the younger boy walked away. Minhyuk ignored him, opening the door and leaving Shownu alone on the bed.

 

 

Minhyuk walked through the hallway to the livingroom, still hearing the laughs and low voices whispering things he couldn’t understand. He hadn’t seen anything yet but his heart started to beat faster and he felt the cold sensation on his stomach; he saw the broken pieces of the ceramic vase Hyungwon and him would have on one of the small tables placed against the wall and the blue flowers were scattered on the floor. He walked trying to be careful so one of his feet wouldn’t cut with the broken ceramic and his eyes raised to the two guys pressed against the wall.

 

 

If the previous night he had the feeling he could throw up, now he felt as if he could faint.

 

 

Wonho was there, pressing Hyungwon against the wall with his body. His hands had Hyungwon wrists caught over his head as Wonho kissed his jaw; both of them had their eyes shut so they couldn’t see Minhyuk standing there watching, but when Wonho went down on Hyungwon’s neck and gently bit there, the taller boy’s let out a soft moan with a smile. His eyes opened and he was about to say something to Wonho, still with the smile on his lips, but his eyes crossed with Minhyuk’s sight and his eyebrows raised at the same time.

 

 

“Shit, Minhyuk!” -Hyungwon said, surprised, and Minhyuk could see how Wonho’s back and shoulders tensed before he turned around, freeing Hyungwon’s from the captivity of his hands.- “We… Uhm…” -Hyungwon tried to explain while Wonho used one of his hands to clean any rest of Hyunwon’s kisses on his lips. Hyungwon glared at him but then focused on Minhyuk again.- “We didn’t know you were still here…”

 

 

Minhyuk didn’t actually know what to say, his mind got blank as his eyes met Wonho’s. Wonho frowned a little but then cleared his features and Hyungwon spoke again.

 

 

“We are… Uhm… We will be in my room, ok?” -Hyungwon said, grabbing the silver haired boy’s hand.

 

“No.” -Minhyuk whispered, he wasn´t sure how the word came out of his mouth but it was enough for Wonho and Hyungwon to stay right where they were.

 

Wonho bit his lip when Minhyuk didn’t continue and then spoke.- “Minhyuk, I…” -He couldn’t finish, being shut by Hyungwon’s squeeze on his hand.

 

“We can leave then…” -Hyungwon offered- “You can stay here with Shownu and…” -Hyungwon looked at Wonho- “I’m sure we can go to your apartment, right?” -Asked, but Wonho didn’t look at him, his eyes were focused on Minhyuk.

 

“Minhyuk…” -He started again and Hyungwon frowned.

 

“Wonho, stop.” -The taller boy said.

 

 

Minhyuk closed his eyes and took two deep breaths, he could feel the pain in his chest and the cold feeling on his stomach. He could also feel his throat closed as if he couldn’t breathe well and had to fight the tears wanting to come off his eyes. He wanted to hit Wonho but he also wanted to cry his heart out. And Wonho’s worried eyes on him almost made him do the second.

 

 

What was he doing there? Wonho obviously lied to him, saying he wasn’t into boys when he obviously was. He was kissing Hyungwon and doing even more than that, and he couldn’t blame the alcohol in his body like he did in the morning. He was sober, kissing Minhyuk’s friend in front of him. At Minhyuk’s place.

 

 

It hurt a lot but why did it even matter? They were best friends, that’s it. His boyfriend, Shownu, was still waiting for him in the bedroom while he was here feeling bad because Wonho would choose Hyungwon instead of him. They had nothing, and Wonho could do whatever he wanted to do, but he would have appreciated that Wonho told him first so he could prepare himself for this feeling. That's what a true friend would have done.

 

 

Even when they had nothing, Minhyuk felt kind of betrayed.

 

 

“Wonho…” -Hyungwon called again sounding like a warning when Wonho moved to Minhyuk.

 

“Just… Forget I was here.” -Minhyuk said in a dried voice, still with his eyes on Wonho.

 

 

Wonho frowned and saw Minhyuk get back to his bedroom not being careful nor worrying about the pieces of the broken vase on the floor. Wonho felt the urgency to follow him, even if it meant a second confrontation against Shownu, he just wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt him. He wanted to make sure Minhyuk wasn’t crying because of his selfishness.

 

 

But Hyungwon was still grabbing his hand, not letting the silver haired boy go after the purest creature he’s ever cherished.                   


	4. It's Complicated

He fucked up, and he fucked up really _really_ bad. That’s what Wonho kept thinking until he got to his apartment. He could still hear his phone ringing, Hyungwon just wouldn’t stop calling him and sending him texts trying to apologize and explain what was happening.

He knew it wasn’t a good idea as soon as Hyungwon explained the plan while they were at the Café. The plan was both of them getting into Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s apartment and start to kiss there, hopefully -or regrettably- Minhyuk would see them and -since Minhyuk has been so focused on Wonho’s sexuality- he would ask him to talk… It would give enough time for Wonho to talk to Minhyuk about Shownu and for Hyungwon to try to get something from the dark-skinned boy.

Wonho agreed to do it just because the worst thing that he thought could’ve happened is Minhyuk getting mad at him, and he knew he could handle that. He could talk to him and explain everything and Minhyuk would be ok with him. But he didn’t expect Minhyuk to respond the way he did.

Wonho broke him, he knew. It was obvious in the way Minhyuk looked at him and the way his face was so pale as if he was sick. Minhyuk wasn’t just mad -like he was in the morning-, Minhyuk was hurt and it was his fault. He hurt the most important person he knew because of his selfishness.

“What?!” -Wonho finally answered his cellphone, he was going to be so rude to the tall boy that Hyungwon hopefully would stop talking to him in the future.

“First, calm the fuck down!” -Hyungwon replied, not surprised by Wonho’s voice- “He is ok, he is just mad.”

“He isn’t mad. Didn’t you see his face? Right, maybe you didn’t because you were too focused on keeping me from going after him!”

“You were going to ruin it!”

“It _IS_ ruined!”

Hyungwon snorted at the other side of the line.- “I just can’t believe that you keep telling yourself that you don’t like him when both of you are equally over dramatic.” -Wonho growled in response and Hyungwon continued- “He is fine. He is right now with Shownu and Shownu is taking care of him. Everything is fine, he is still your best friend so just calm down. I have a plan.”

“A plan?!” -Wonho repeated- “Is it going to be like this one? Because I swear to God I will rip your head apart from your body and…”

“Yeah, that sounds nice, you can tell me later. Listen, tomorrow…”

“Fuck you, Hyungwon!”

“Fuck _me_ , Wonho.”

“Ugh!”

“Just shut the fuck up and listen!” -Hyungwon said again- “I can fix this, you can talk to him tomorrow but you have to listen to me first, ok?”

Wonho thought for a few seconds, did he had any other option? Minhyuk just wouldn’t talk to him again, what else could he lose?

The silver haired boy sighed and then spoke. “Ok…” -He said- “But please tell me I don’t have to kiss you again.”

“You like to kiss me and I like to kiss you, what are you talking about? You’re exploring this new side of your sexuality and I’m more than happy to help.”

“Fuck you.”

“I already told you, you can fuck me instead.” -Hyungwon said and when he heard Wonho sigh, he continued- “There’s a sport game at the university and one of our friends is going to play. Usually, I stay home and far away from the university because I don’t like anything related to sports but Minhyuk always goes there just to support Changkyun. The point is, I’m more than sure that he’s going to be there. You, hottie, can be my date and I promise I’m going to find a way you can stay alone with our little friend. You can talk with him there.”

“What about Shownu?” -Wonho asked- “Minhyuk is always with Shownu in those events.”

“Believe me when I say that I am more than aware of that… They always end up fucking here. Minhyuk tend to scream and moan really loud, did you know that? I swear that boy could’ve been a singer, or maybe Shownu is really good doing…”

“Hyungwon…” -Wonho complained, not letting the younger boy finish. He didn’t want to have such thoughts in his head.

“I promise it is going to be only you two, ok?” -Hyungwon said, just like he didn’t say anything about Minhyuk and Shownu having sex- “I can distract Shownu for a while, maybe I can get some information for you as well.”

“Fine…” -Wonho said and he heard Hyungwon’s voice again, before he could hang up the call.

“I want something from you in return.”

“What?” -Wonho asked with the curiosity painting his words.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” -Hyungwon said.- “You have to drive me there, I’ll be waiting for you at seven pm, ok?”

Wonho was going to reply, but he heard the long “biiiii…” in the other line.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Minhyuk hugged Shownu as soon as the dark-skinned boy got close to him, his arms wrapped around Shownu’s neck and Shownu smiled when it seemed like the younger boy wouldn’t free him.

  
“I missed you too” -Shownu spoke, kissing the dark haired boy’s forehead.

“I thought you weren’t coming today” -Minhyuk cried and Shownu kissed his forehead again making the younger boy giggle a little.

“You weren’t so happy yesterday, I was worried about you so I asked for at least two free hours” -Shownu explained- “Which means I’m yours for only two hours and then I gotta go”

Minhyuk pursed his lips, complaining, but smiled again when Shownu lips rested on his forehead for the third time.

“Cuties” -Minhyuk heard from his back and he froze a little when his eyes met Hyungwon and Wonho at his side. He felt Shownu’s body tense up and Wonho gaze went to the older boy. Hyungwon’s left arm was around Wonho’s right arm.

Minhyuk ignored Wonho, talking to Hyungwon with a little smile on his face.- “Are you actually coming with us today? I thought you were joking when you said it.”

“He’s going to explain me the game in case I don’t understand” -Hyungwon said, pointing at the silver haired boy with his head.

Minhyuk avoided looking at Wonho, but still frowned his eyebrows; Wonho hated sports, he was only good at exercising at the gym, but he didn’t like any kind of game play. Minhyuk knew it, but he didn’t say anything.

“You two can stop trying to kill each other with your eyes” -Hyungwon said, first looking at Wonho and then glaring at Showu.

Minhyuk grabbed Shownu’s hand and dragged him into the university field and Wonho sighed, placing one of his hands on his forehead, suddenly he looked tired.

“He hates me” -The older boy said in a low voice and Hyungwon shook his head.

“You just have to talk to him” -The tall boy said- “I have a plan for that… Just stay here, ok?”

“Didn’t you want me to come inside with you?”

“I want it” -Hyungwon said, without any embarrassment, surprising Wonho- “But if you’re going to be with me there, I want you to be in a good mood.” -The tall boy explained- “Just talk to Minhyuk, ok? I’m going to send him here in a few minutes. Just…” -Hyungwon made a face before continuing, trying to distract himself by looking at the people walking to the field to find their seats- “Don’t tell him you’re with me because of him… Don’t tell him that you’re pretending to be with me.”

Wonho frowned.- “I’m not-”

Hyungwon looked back at him and flashed a smile together with a wink.- “I know you are. Just don’t tell him. I’ll go there and send Minhyuk to you, ok?”

Hyungwon left, freeing Wonho’s arm and quickly walking away, as if he was running from him. Wonho sighed, not understanding how everything was getting so complicated. He didn’t like Hyungwon in that way, but now he felt like Hyungwon word’s meant that he liked him.

First, he had his problem with Shownu; second, Minhyuk was mad at him; and third, Hyungwon was starting to have feelings towards him.

This couldn’t be more complicated.

He turned around, so he could distract himself from his thoughts and patiently wait for Minhyuk; but his eyes fell on the girl in front of him. She seemed surprised to see him and a smile spread across Wonho’s lips.

“Jeung…” -He said and the girl’s cheeks instantly got red.

“Oh… Uhm… Hi, Wonho.” -She replied, getting nervous after Wonho caught her looking at him in the middle of nowhere.- “I… uhm…” -She tried to find an excuse so she could escape but then the older boy spoke.

“Do you study here? What are you doing here?” -Wonho asked and she took a few seconds before replying.

“Yes, I do… But you don’t. What are you doing here, Wonho?”

“I am here to… support a friend?” -Wonho said and Jeung nodded slowly.

“That would be… Changkyun.” -She said then and he raised one of his eyebrows.

“Do you know him?”

“Uhm… Yes, kind of…” -She replied and looked around, she frowned when she saw someone over Wonho’s right shoulder and before the older boy could turn around to look, Minhyuk passed by his side without saying a word.

“Ahm… I gotta go.” -Wonho said to Jeung, winking- “We can talk later, ok?”

“Ok…” -She said, looking how Wonho followed the dark-haired boy to the university’s building.

“So…” -Wonho began, getting to Minhyuk’s side. He saw Minhyuk make a face, but ignored it- “Where are we going?”

“ _I_ am going to look for some stupid book Hyungwon left in one of the classrooms, _you_ are going to pretend you didn’t saw me and continue flirting with some girl while Hyungwon is waiting for you watching a game he doesn’t even like. That’s what we’re going to do.”

“Hey…” -Wonho grabbed one of Minhyuk’s hands, making him to stop his walk and glare at the silver haired boy for the first time that day.

Wonho’s hair was almost completely silver, Minhyuk noticed, remembering he couldn’t dye the older boy’s hair the night they stayed together at Wonho’s apartment. They were ok with each other back then, but now he just didn’t want to be anywhere too close to Wonho. He frowned again and glared at Wonho’s hand on his.

“Could you just like… stop?” -Minhyuk asked, pulling his hand away from Wonho’s.

Wonho made a face but didn't complain.- “I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” -Minhyuk asked then and before Wonho could reply, the younger boy continued.- “I don’t care about your lies, Wonho. Shownu already explained what is happening here.”

“Shownu did… What?” -Wonho’s eyebrows frowned and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

That quite explained a lot.

“So… He’s manipulating you now.” -Wonho said- “Yeah, because this cannot get any worse.”

“He’s not manipulating me. You are.”

“I…? What?” -Wonho said, caught off guard.

“I know you say you don’t like me and ok, I’m fine with that. I’m even fine with the idea that you lied and you actually like boys, that’s cool as well. But aren’t you using Hyungwon just to make me jealous?” -Minhyuk asked then- “Because then explain to me what are you doing with him? Here? On a date? Do you like him?”

“If I don’t like you then why would I want to make you jealous?” -Wonho asked back, not wanting to answer any question related to Hyungwon, mostly because Hyungwon himself asked him not to.

“Because you want me to like you!” -Minhyuk said- “Shownu told me you don’t like him, which I already could tell from yesterday when the both of you were about to get into a fight against each other. So the best way of getting rid of Shownu is to make me end my relationship with him, which would be a lot easier if I was in love with you and I thought I had the slightest chance because you like boys.”

Wonho raised both eyebrows. –“Are you even listening yourself?” -Wonho asked- “Do you actually believe what you’re saying? Or are you choosing to believe Shownu’s words just so he can ‘love’ you the way you want him to? It doesn’t work like that, Minhyuk. He either loves you or not, and if he doesn’t it just means that he’s using you. That’s what I’m trying to say here!”

“Yeah, sure.” -Minhyuk rolled his eyes and started his walk again, with Wonho following his steps.

“I knew you were innocent and naïve, and I love it. I love every part of you, but this is just ridiculous.” -Wonho said- “You’re my best friend, do you really think I’m going to plan a whole conspiracy against Shownu? Using you? He’s not that important, you are! I’m just trying to make you happy and you just-“

“Trying to make me happy by kissing and almost fucking Hyungwon?!” -Minhyuk replied, Wonho had to make a face, he was sure someone was going to hear them arguing, they were already in the building and there were some students walking around.

“Ok, maybe that’s not the best way to make you happy…” -Wonho said, raising the palms of his hands, admitting his mistake- “But he’s just helping me, I swear.”

“Kissing him helps you?” -Minhyuk asked again, stopping in front of one of the doors in a long corridor. Wonho wasn’t sure how they got there.

“For someone who’s not even trying to make you jealous it seems I’m doing a good job” -Wonho sarcastically said with one of his eyebrows raised, he had to avoid to smile because even when he has always liked to make Minhyuk jealous, it wasn’t the right moment for that- “Why does it bother you so much?”

“It doesn’t bother me” -Minhyuk said and it sounded like a lie. He tried to open the door, to attract Wonho’s attention to something else than the lie in his words, but the door didn’t open- “I’m just stating that if you don’t really like him and you’re not kissing him because it makes me happy and it for sure is not helping you with anything, you should just stop doing it.”

“Easier told than done.”

“Not so complicated.” -Minhyuk said and started to look in his walled for a card.

“What are you doing now, Minhyuk?”

“Just stay here and tell me if someone is coming” -Minhyuk said and with a little movement of his wrist, with the card between the door and the wall, the classroom door was opened.

“How do you know how to...?” -Wonho was going to ask but Minhyuk gave him a look.

“I’m not as innocent and naïve as you think” -Minhyuk replied and got inside of the classroom.

Wonho stood there with those words in his mind, trying to find the double meaning it surely had when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the following corridor. If someone found him there, they were screwed.

“Fuck” -He said in a low voice and entered the classroom, closing the door behind him.- “Minhyuk?” -He called, whispering, it was too dark inside of the room for him to see anything.

“Shhh…” -Wonho heard when he was about to start to get nervous and one hand covered his mouth. If it wasn’t because he recognized Minhyuk’s hair chocolate scent he would have freaked out.

Wonho stayed calm with Minhyuk’s hand against his lips, but he could feel Minhyuk tense up when the footsteps passed just behind them only with the door between them and the person walking through the corridor. Minhyuk’s hand left Wonho’s lips when he was sure the person on the other side could not hear them anymore.

“Please tell me you didn’t close the door” -Minhyuk mumbled and when Wonho didn’t reply he sighed- “Well, we’re fucked.”

“Can’t you open it again?” -Wonho asked.

“All the doors have this wood inside and outside to avoid that someone open it by forcing the lock” -Minhyuk explained, grabbing Wonho’s hand to place it on the wood covering the space between the door and the wall- “ From outside, the wood is placed on the door and from inside, it is placed on the wall; covering the mechanism so we cannot use a card to open it. There are some classrooms in the building that don’t have the wood because someone broke it. This one doesn’t have the wood outside, but inside…” -Minhyuk sighed again and let go Wonho hand, walking inside if the classroom.

“Why don’t we break it?”

“Too noisy. If someone find us here alone, at night, we’re screwed.”

“Then let’s just call someone so they can open it.” -Wonho shrugged even when Minhyuk probably could not see him.

“I don’t have my cellphone with me, Shownu has it. You try it.” -Wonho smiled because of the change in Minhyuk’s voice, it seemed like he wasn’t mad at him anymore.

“Ok…” -Wonho took his phone from his pocket and tried to call Hyungwon.- “Fuck…”

“What?”

“There’s no signal here.”

“Ah! This is perfect!” -Minhyuk said with sarcasm.

“I’m pretty sure they will notice we’re not coming back” -Wonho said and tried to walk inside of the classroom, tripping with something he couldn’t see.

“Careful” -Minhyuk replied- “You’re getting close to the desk… Are you blind?” -He asked, seeing Wonho moving his arms in front of him.

“I’m not, it is too dark in here. Turn on the lights!”

“So they know we’re here? No.” -Minhyuk replied and walked towards Wonho, holding one of his hands- “You don’t see anything, don’t you?”

“I guess when a place is too dark I don’t.” -Wonho said- “I didn’t know this.”

“Yeah, you’re discovering many new things these days…”

“I’m blind, not deaf. I can still hear your sassiness”

“I’m not being sassy” -Minhyuk complained and helped Wonho to sit on one of desks in the front row.

“You’re still making those comments.”

“What comments?”

“Just say it, Minhyuk.” -Wonho spoke- “I’m your best friend, we’re locked here, the least we can do is trying to finally solve this.”

“We don’t have to solve anything” -Minhyuk replied, sitting on the desk at the left side of Wonho- “You’re acting like an idiot, that’s it.”

“I am” -Wonho said- "Anything else?”

“I’m not going to do this, Wonho.”

“Just do it, come on.”

Minhyuk inhaled and then exhaled, he wasn’t sure how to say the following words, but it was about time to say them. They were already fucked, so...

“Maybe, just _maybe_ I like you” -Minhyuk said and Wonho froze on his seat not knowing how to answer.

Yep… There’s no way _this_ could get even more complicated.


	5. Date me

Wonho bit his lower lip while frowning his eyebrows.

 

What was he supposed to say now?

 

Something like ‘I’m sorry Minhyuk, but I don’t like you back’? That would hurt the younger boy and God knew Wonho couldn’t live with that. But now it was stupid to keep saying that he wasn’t into boys when he was kissing Hyungwon without any problem, Minhyuk would feel offended if he said so, maybe. He was his best friend, if he had to feel attraction for a boy for the first time, it should have been Minhyuk. But Minhyuk didn’t feel any kind of attraction for him, right? Until now? And why was he feeling like his heart could explode?

 

He loved Minhyuk but only as a friend, it wasn’t like the idea of kissing Minhyuk was horrible or something. Minhyuk was perfect, he was pure and innocent and naïve and sweet and he would like to protect him against everything if he could. But shouldn’t he protect the younger boy from himself as well? He didn’t want to hurt Minhyuk, but acting like he liked him back was too cruel. The younger didn’t deserve it.

 

For a moment, Wonho found himself wanting to like Minhyuk back.

 

The older boy sighed, brushing the silver hair off his forehead and looking for the best words to express himself.

 

But Minhyuk spoke then, almost with a relieved voice.

 

“At least now I’m sure you’re not planning anything against Shownu” -Minhyuk said and Wonho coughed.

 

“What?”

 

Minhyuk sighed. –“If you wanted me to like you, you’d have came out with something like ‘leave Shownu then’ or something.”

 

Wonho had to bit his tongue to not show his anger, was Minhyuk playing games with him?

 

“Are you still watching dramas during bedtime or what?”

 

“They’re good, for your information, but I wished Kang Hyun-Min would end up with Eun Ha-Won” -Minhyuk said in a sad voice.

 

“Are you for real? You just told me you like me and now you’re talking about some weird drama!”

 

“It’s not weird, it’s pretty good.”

 

“Minhyuk!”

 

“You like Hyungwon!” -Minhyuk accused changing the subject, and Wonho rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re not talking about that.”

 

“Yeah, we’re just not talking. You should’ve told me that you like boys and you like Hyungwon and whatever. I’m your best friend!”

 

“Why do we always end up talking about this? Are you jealous or what?”

 

“Well, maybe I am!” -Minhyuk said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and Wonho closed his mouth for a moment, then he talked again.

 

“Do you like me or not, Minhyuk?”

 

Minhyuk bit his lower lip, he knew Wonho couldn’t see him in the dark but the sound of his voice would be more than enough for the older boy to know whether he was lying or not. He chose to say the truth.

 

“I don’t know”

“You don’t know? How’s that even…?”

 

“Do you like me?” -Minhyuk asked back and bit his lip at the way his voice sounded almost broken.

 

“I…” -Wonho tried to find the words and Minhyuk sighed, closing his eyes. His chest was hurting and he had a cold feeling in his stomach but he managed to speak.

 

“Nevermind. You don’t have to answer.” -He said- “It doesn’t matter.”

 

His voice was still weak and he hated himself for being that obvious, it should be easier for him to hide his feelings from Wonho. Now he would make Wonho worried about him and he knew Wonho was more than capable of doing anything -even things he didn’t actually wanted to do- in order to make him feel  better.

 

“Can you please come here?” -Wonho said and Minhyuk closed his eyes stronger, trying to keep the tears. He then got up and walked towards the older boy, Wonho couldn’t see him in the dark, so Minhyuk placed his right hand on Wonho’s cheek. Wonho jumped on his seat surprised by the touch but then he got up, grabbing Minhyuk’s hand in his- “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“I know.” -Minhyuk replied then, his voice was shaking and he could see Wonho’s eyebrows frown.

 

“I love you, you know?” -Wonho said in the softest voice Minhyuk ever heard from him and he felt his heart beat faster- “I know I don’t say it quite often because it feels weird saying those words out loud; but you’re the most special person I know. You’re my best friend, you’ve been there all these years and I really love you. I don’t  know what’s happening right now, but…” -Wonho placed his hand on Minhyuk’s cheek and caressed the soft skin softly, Minhyuk thought that it felt almost as soft as the sound of his voice.- “I promise I’ll find a way to fix it.”

 

“Are you dating Hyungwon now?” -The words escaped Minhyuk’s lips. Maybe asking it now that Wonho was being honest would help him to get the answer he needed.

 

“Minhyuk…”

 

“I just want to understand.” -the dark haired boy said- “Why him?”

 

“Would you rather it was you…?” -Wonho whispered, his hand felt warm against Minhyuk face making the dark-haired boy feel calm enough to close his eyes and focus on Wonho’s touch.

 

“Maybe.” -Minhyuk replied in a low voice, sounding as spoiled as he was sometimes and Wonho smiled a little.

 

“I would have had to kiss you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Would it make you happy if I kissed you?” -Wonho asked and Minhyuk eyes opened, looking directly at the older boy. This was the kind of offer he knew he would get from Wonho, the older boy would do whatever Minhyuk wanted.

 

Wonho seemed nervous, with his silver hair covering his forehead and his eyes dancing around Minhyuk’s face; Minhyuk knew it was because he could not see him in the dark, but it almost looked as if Wonho couldn’t focus in only one point of Minhyuk’s face. Minhyuk felt his cheeks turn red, remembering how Wonho would say he was handsome, beautiful or perfect every once in a while. Those were words that Minhyuk would like to hear coming from his boyfriend and not from his best friend, if the two older boys could switch it would be great.

 

Minhyuk sighed.

 

“I have a boyfriend.” -He replied.

 

“You boyfriend is an idiot and I didn’t ask that.”

 

Minhyuk smiled, changing the subject again.- “Now that you found out you like boys you want to kiss everyone or what?”

 

Wonho rolled his eyes and took a step back from Minhyuk.- “Fine. I’m not kissing you.”

 

“But It would make me happy.” -Minhyuk teased.

 

“Ha! Well, now I don’t want to do it.”

 

“You can be childish sometimes, you know?” -Minhyuk said, laughing.

 

“Look who’s talking.”

 

“Shut up.” -Minhyuk said and got close to hug the older boy. Wonho was warm and smelled good, like home, and Minhyuk could feel his body relax again between Wonho’s arms. He also liked that the tension between both of them was falling down. It would be great if they could stay like that forever.

 

Light entered the room when the door was opened, Minhyuk looked at the door while Wonho complained for the suddenly illuminated room.

 

“What are you two doing here?” -Minhyuk heard, it was Hyungwon’s voice so he took distance between Wonho and him.

 

“Minhyuk, are you ok?” -It was Shownu this time and Minhyuk could hear Wonho low growl focusing his eyes on the older boy standing by the door. Minhyuk shook his head and ran over his boyfriend.

 

“I’m fine.” -Minhyuk said- “We couldn’t open the door from inside.”

 

“You sure you’re fine?” -Shownu asked again and his gaze went back to Wonho.

 

“Yeah… I’m glad I was here with Wonho and not by myself.”

 

“Well… I thought you said Minhyuk came here by himself” -A new voice spoke and Minhyuk looked at Jooheon, Shownu’s best friend. Jooheon looked from Shownu to Minhyuk and Wonho and then back to Minhyuk, the dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes before answering.

 

“We met on my way here.”

 

“And then you ended up locked here? Alone? In the dark? Sure.” -Jooheon said and Hyungwon was the one who spoke next, before Minhyuk could answer.

 

“They were not fucking each other, Jooheon. For God’s sake.”

 

“Well, they were not exactly talking either.”

 

“I don’t remember seeing you here.” -Wonho said then, he wasn’t glaring at Shownu now, his eyes were focused on Jooheon.- “If you’re not sure of what you’re saying I suggest you to shut the fuck up.”

 

Minhyuk looked the way Hyungwon smiled -almost if he were proud-, and then watched the tall boy walk towards Wonho.

 

“Plus, he’s with me now.” -Hyungwon said.- “We are dating.”

 

Minhyuk felt the air leave his lungs while Wonho’s eyes went to him, he ignored Hyungwon and Wonho and focused only on Shownu.

 

“Can we go home? I’m a little tired.”

 

Shownu’s eyes left Wonho and his hand held Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk gave one last look to Wonho before leaving the room and Wonho sighed, frowning his eyebrows when Jooheon didn’t seem to move.

 

“You better stop fucking everything up.” -Jooheon said and Hyungwon replied.

 

“You’re still here because…?”

 

Jooheon fulminated Hyungwon with his eyes and then he left the room. Wonho didn’t speak until he couldn’t hear Jooheon’s footsteps in the hallway.

 

“Are we dating?” -He asked, looking at Hyungwon while raising one of his eyebrows.

 

“I didn’t want to say it like that.” -Hyungwon replied- “I’ll help you with Shownu if you date me.”

 

Wonho glared at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. There was no way that was happening.

 

“What makes you think I’d date you?”

 

“I already told you… You have a lot of things to explore and I’m more than pleased to help you with that.”

 

“I could find someone else, you know. I don’t date anyone.” -Wonho said and walked to the door, Hyungwon followed him.

 

“Why?”

 

“I like my freedom.”

 

“What does that even mean?” -Hyungwon asked and then he continued talking after thinking about it for a few seconds- “You mean fucking anyone whenever you want?”

 

“Again… How come you’re Minhyuk’s friend?” -Wonho asked then- “Every time you speak I just keep asking myself that.”

 

“You know, Minhyuk is not so innocent.” -Hyungwon said.

 

“Yeah, I noticed.” -Wonho replied and stopped his walk in the middle of the hallway to look at Hyungwon- “Did you teach him how to open doors using cards or…?”

 

“Yep. I taught him how to do a good blow-job as well”

 

“Ugh, fuck.” -Wonho said while making a face and starting to walk again.

 

“Come on, Wonho… We can pretend then.”

 

“Pretend?” -Wonho looked back at the tall guy- “I’m pretty sure Minhyuk’s going to hate it.”

 

“Hottie, do you always make decisions  based on whether Minhyuk will like it or not?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“How boring.” -Hyungwon complained but then his eyes were on Wonho again.- “Wait. What does ‘maybe’ mean?”

 

“Just maybe, Hyungwon. Stop.”

 

“Ok. Minhyuk doesn’t need to know then.” -Hyungwon said- “And you need me to find out what’s happening with Shownu.”

 

“I don’t need you at all.”

 

“No? How are you going to do it then? Because every time you see each other you don’t look so friendly.” -Hyungwon said- “Plus, I already got some information.”

 

“What?” -Wonho stopped his walk, they were about to get to the parking lot. Some people were walking around but no one seemed to be paying attention to them.

 

“First you’re going to date me.” -Hyungwon said and Wonho rolled his eyes.

 

“Hyungwon…”

 

“Minhyuk doesn’t need to know.” -The tall guy repeated- “And I promise I can give you some freedom.”

 

“What kind of freedom?”

 

“You can fuck with girls if you want.”

 

“Tsk… You’re crazy.”

 

“Is that a yes? I don´t think you want to be with boys, not know.”

 

Wonho sighed.- “Fuck.”

 

“Hottie…”

 

“Ok, fine.” -Wonho said and Hyungwon smiled- “Now, what did Shownu tell you?”

 

“First of all, take me home. We can get into my room and we can have this conversation there.”

 

Wonho narrowed his eyes. –“Minhyuk is going to be there.”

 

“Then take me to your place.” -Hyungwon replied as he opened the door of Wonho’s car.

 

Wonho rolled his eyes and walked to the other door, closing it as soon as Hyungwon did the same with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, guys. I'm so so sorry I didn't upload anything during the past two weeks but I've been full of work and I haven't had the time to write anything.
> 
> Today I found a little of time to write this and I wanted to upload it as soon as I could -which means the same day-. 
> 
> I am still full of work, but I'm going to try to find some free time to write next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. A Trophy Father's Trophy Son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short guys, finding time to write is getting hard.
> 
> I apologize for it, but Chap. 6 is here! c:

Wonho knew there was something out of place as soon as he stopped in front of the apartment door with Hyungwon behind him. He sighed when he thought of the reason so he didn’t get surprised when the door was opened without using his key, it wasn’t locked. Inside, the lights were on and one man with dark grey hair was waiting for him on the couch. Wonho felt his cold stare on him and his eyes moved then to Hyungwon, before turning back to Wonho. It had been a long time since they met but Wonho was kind of waiting for him to appear, the news were spreading fast and he heard them from Minhyuk weeks ago. If Minhyuk knew, it meant that the desition was made. Sooner than later this meeting would happen.

 

Wonho just wished it could have been later.

 

-”Hyungwon, could you please wait for me in my bedroom?” -Wonho asked, still with his eyes on the older man.- “Just walk through the hallway, it’s the door at the left.”

 

Hyungwon frowned his eyebrows, feeling the tension in the air. He bowed slightly to the old man and then walked to the hallway, following Wonho’s words. 

 

It was the first time Wonho saw Hyungwon showing respect to someone older than him, it looked out of place; but who usually didn't get intimidated by the old man on the couch? Maybe Minhyuk.

 

-”Hoseok…” -The older man spoke with his low-husky voice, Wonho made a bow and didn’t straight up until the man spoke again- “When I thought you couldn’t get worse you’re here bringing a man to your bedroom.”

 

-”Did you come here just to say such words?” -Wonho asked- “That’s not your style, grandfather.”

 

The elder man smiled a little and then got up from the couch, he was as tall and wide as Wonho; he had musculature not so many men his age would have and that together with the cold stare in his eyes would intimidate most people. Wonho didn’t looked away, he tried his best to keep his eyes on the elders, he was amost used to it after years and years of practice but even know it could get uncomfortable after awhile. No one dared to look directly to the elders eyes, Wonho would do it just because he knew how much his grandfather hated it.

 

-”Who is the man waiting for you in your bedroom?” -The old man asked and Wonho made a face because of the way he made it sound.

 

-”It’s a friend. What are you doing here?” -Wonho asked back. He already knew, he just wanted this to finish quickly.

 

The man looked around and then his eyes were again on Wonho’s.-”I see you’re still not doing anything with your life, you’re just as useless as always.”

 

-”I’m not useless.” -Wonho replied- “You’re here because you need something from me, either way you wouldn’t show up. You’re just too arrogant to admit it.”

 

The old man cynically smiled. -”It’s more than obvious your father wasn’t around to discipline you when you were a kid… Now you think you have the right to speak to me the way you want. I can destroy your world, Hoseok, remember that. The only reason you’re still here is because I’ve been merciful.” -The man said and Wonho relaxed a bit when his eyes didn’t meet anymore. The grey haired man went back to the couch, sitting with his legs crossed one over the other.- “Will you return your hair to a normal color or are you still trying to look like a jerk? Speaking of which, how is Minhyuk doing?”

 

Wonho narrowed his eyes and looked directly to the man. He hated to hear Minhyuk's name coming out from his lips, he didn't deserve to pronounce the name of such pure being. “-You like to ask for respect but what about gaining it?”

 

-”You have everything you have because of me I don’t need to gain anything from you, you ungrateful shit. I asked a question, Hoseok.”

 

Wonho tensed his jaw. -”He’s fine.”

 

-”Good.” -The man said- “Keep it like that.”

 

-”I will, I always do.” -Wonho replied- “But it has never been because of you.”

 

-”I know, but since that’s the only thing you’re good for I have to at least make sure you do it right.”

 

-”Yeah.” -Wonho held his breath, he wanted him to leave. Wonho thought for a few seconds and then spoke with sarcasm.- “I heard you found someone else to hereditate the family’s company. Congratulations.”

 

-”Did you expect me to choose you?” -The cynical smile was back on the man's face.- “I would understand it if at least you were trying to continue with the family tradition, I know Minhyuk is doing that.”

 

Again Minhyuk's name on his lips. He hated it.-”Minhyuk doesn’t have to deal with somebody like you.”

 

-”Oh, he has but he knows he’s the successor of one of the biggest medical companies of the country, he knows his responsibilities and he works hard for it. Obviously, it would have been better for him to do some medical career instead of psychology but he’s still doing better than you, no one is going to take over his place unless they find someone more capable of doing the work. The least you can do is maintain a good relationship with our partner’s son, it’s good for the business, I’m pretty sure he would still take the family’s company into account in the future.”

 

Wonho frowned and looked away, he would never get used to the way his grandfather would talk about the relationship he maintained with Minhyuk, as if he was doing him a favor. Minhyuk was his best friend, that was it. Even if he wasn't the child on of one of the most important families of Korea’s medical business he would still be his friend.

 

-”Next week I will announce the successor of the company. I’m here because I thought I could be as merciful as I always am towards my ungrateful grandson and let him know he still has the chance to fight for his place. Of course, it means you’ve got to work hard and find a partner.”

 

-”What?”

 

-”I’m tired of you not doing anything, Hoseok. The least you can do is settle down to gain your place, you have one week. It's your decision to keep this life you have or having me to crash your world down.” -Wonho tensed his jaw and the old man got up, walking to the door of the apartment. Wonho didn’t turn back to see him, but he heard his last words.- “Oh, tell Minhyuk he is invited to next week event, whether is _you_ or _someone else_ who gets elected.” -And then he was all by himself in the livingroom.

 

Wonho sighed and closed his eyes, meeting his grandfather was always a burden. Hyungwon appeared again in the livingroom and Wonho opened his eyes as soon as he felt his presence there.

 

-”So your family is owner of the Shin Group. Good.” -Hyungwon was serious and Wonho made a face.- “Why didn’t anyone tell me that? Why didn’t I know you’re from the Shin family?”

 

-”Well, I’m not sure that’s what you say when you meet someone, Hyungwon.”

 

-”That’s not what you say…? You don’t say what? Your name?”

 

-”Hyungwon… I’m not in the mood, ok?” -Wonho said, sighing and letting himself fall on the couch.

 

-”I know Minhyuk is from the Lee family but I didn’t know you…” -Hyungwon didn’t finish, and Wonho tried hard to just ignore him- “I feel like I’m between nobles, I’m a plebeian.” -Hyungwon looked at Wonho.- “Ok, wait, I have some questions.”

 

Wonho rolled his eyes but looked back at Hyungwon, waiting for him to speak.

 

-”Why isn’t your father the successor?”

 

Wonho sighed and then spoke. -”He’s dead.”

 

-”Oh… Wow, sorry.”

 

-”It’s been years already.”

 

-”Uhm… Ok." -Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders and then continued speaking.- "Next question is… Why is your grandfather looking for someone else instead of just choosing you?”

 

-”He doesn’t like me.” -Wonho said, not wanting to explain the rest but Hyungwon just kept looking at him. He sighed, getting close to lose his patience- “You’re a plebeian, right? My mother was. My father fell in love with her and they escaped together, I was born, he died years later and my grandfather decided to recognize me as his grandson so he would have his successor. He took me away from my mother's side, because I 'needed' to be raised as a Shin. I didn’t want to continue with the family business, so I started to do what I wanted and my gradfather started to look for a new person. That’s it.”

 

Hyungwon thought for a few second and then spoke with a soft voice. -”Does Minhyuk know about this?”

 

-”About what?”

 

-”Does he know you’re his friend because your family told you to?”

 

-”You clearly didn’t listen the part where I said I don’t care about any of this. Yes, I met Minhyuk because he’s the son of an important family but no, that’s not the reason he’s my best friend.” -Wonho looked to some other place- “I'm like my father... I don’t care about all this family thing nor about the relationships we should or shouldn't have, I find it kind of stupid.”

 

-”But still, you live of it.”-Hyungwon said and he took a seat close to Wonho-”It’s attractive… The idea of being with someone so powerful.” -Wonho looked at him with one of his eyebrows raised.- “I mean, maybe not for you but for people like me… It’s like dating a prince.”

 

-”Hyungwon, if you’re going to start with all those adjectives I…”

 

-”No, listen.” -Hyungwon explained.- “What if that’s exactly the reason Shownu is with Minhyuk?”

 

-”What?”

 

-”I mean… Think of it.” -Hyungwon said.- “As long as I know, you've been knowing Shownu for years and Minhyuk has liked Shownu since the very begining. Minhyuk was announced as the successor of the Lee Group not so long ago, just before Shownu confessed he liked him. Shownu is a doctor. Wonho, I mean…You’re already part of the royal family but still it is better to keep a good relationship with other royal families, if it is important to you when you’re already part of it, just imagine how important it could be for Shownu when he’s a plebe.” -Wonho bit his lower lip.- “He’s literally like… dating the prince.”

 

Wonho got up.

 

-”It can’t be truth…”

 

-”We can figure it out” -Hyungwon said with a smile and Wonho shot him a glare- “Remember I told you I have information?”

 

Wonho looked at him.

 

-”What is it?”

 

-”Jooheon is Shownu's best friend and I’m pretty sure he knows something.” -Hyungwon started to talk and Wonho started to feel anxious.- “Obviously, you can’t directly ask him anything… But you know someone who’s close enough to get the information.”

 

-”Who?”

 

-”Jooheon’s little sister.”

 

-”Who?” -Wonho frowned confused and Hyungwon smiled with malice.

 

-”Lee Jeung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on this Chapter, ok? And let me know if there's a mistake due to my really really bad English as well!
> 
> I hope I can soon upload Chapter 2! (Hopefully next week).
> 
> Read you soon, guys!


End file.
